Keep Quiet
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Never having the best of childhoods he runs away. Finally ending up in a no name town in PA. Yet unable to break the one rule beat into him, 'Keep Quiet'. WARNING: Dark/Child Abuse
1. KQ 1

Keep Quiet

BY: Wolfa Moon

DISCLAIMER: No own. Just another idea that popped in unexpected.

SUMMARY: Never having the best of childhoods he runs away. Finally ended up in a no name town in PA. yet unable to break the one rule beat into him, 'Keep Quiet'. WARNING: Dark/Child Abuse

KEEP QUIET

He didn't know why it is happening. All he knew was he had to hide. But that never worked. He always hid. And he would always find him. Thinking this time he would be safe in the wardrobe. He was wrong. His father opened the door dragging him out by his hair. Hair that had gotten long because he hadn't had it cut since his mother died. So now he is being pulled out of the wardrobe. Through the furs. Once reminded him of the chronicles of Narnia his mother read him. Now to his father he was the last speck of the once greatness in his life. And for that he hated his own flesh and blood. And the only good use was for his own dirty pleasure.

Feeling his father throw him on the bed. And the sounds he fears. Sounds that wake him in the night still. The slamming and locking of a door. Simple sounds, a zipper, the dropping of cloths on the floor. And the sensation of hands on his body haunting him after the sounds. And the sounds and words repeated over and over.

Worthless…

Only good for one thing…

Slut…

Whore…

Reason mother died…

I'll make you useful for something…

And he did. Did for himself and also an extra bonus for those who paid a fee. A period of hell that continued till he no longer looked the part of child. And at a time when he could get a way. He ran. Ran as far as he could. Never looking back.

KEEP QUIET

Getting as far as he can on what little he could. Some backwater town on Pennsylvania. Taking a seat at the bus terminal he curls up in on himself. Making himself small and insignificant. Like he always tries to.

A/N: Another Dark Tale. Why do I abuse my DiNozzo. Hope you enjoy and I may write more. PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. KQ 2

2

Keep Quiet

BY: Wolfa Moon

DISCLAIMER: No own. Just another idea that popped in unexpected.

SUMMARY: Never having the best of childhoods he runs away. Finally ended up in a no name town in PA. yet unable to break the one rule beat into him, 'Keep Quiet'. WARNING: Dark/Child Abuse

KQ: 2

Jethro walked into the sunlight. Beginning his early run through the town. Shaping up before he enlist. Going up Main St. to pass the town square. Then running to the route out of town. Enjoying the freedom to just run away form it all. Stopping at the bus depot he spots something. Always being observant he makes his way to what his eyes see. A boy about the age of 10 or 12 he guesses.

The kid looks like he has seen better days. Cloths filthy and torn. Shoes repaired with scraps of cardboard and duck tape. And a backpack that probably contained all his worldly possessions. The head of a well worn plush cat peaking between the kid's arms.

Moving in carefully.

"Hey, kid." Tilting his head to get an angle on the kids face. Hair long obscuring the kid's features. Thinking to himself, haircut. "Kid." He reaches a hand out. Laying it on the boy he freaks. Not saying a word the boy backs away from him. Falling off the chair. Grabbing his items. Only stopping when he hits a wall. Eyes searching for the threat.

Jethro seeing this holds up his hands. "Easy kid." The boy's eyes don't lock on him. They are searching all around. Once done the kid looks at him. Eyeing his hands. Jethro watches this. Seeing him cringe further in on himself. Lowering his hands the kid releases a breath. "It's okay. I'm not gonna hurt yah." The boy looks at him. "I'm Jethro." The kid just tilts his head. Eyes watching his hands. "Wanna come with me." Moving more toward the kid.

Tony looks at the man before him. He didn't know what to do. The one rule his father had ingrained in him. 'Keep quiet'. 'Don't speak to them.' For if he did he would be punished severely. So he never spoke. Watching the man before him move his hands in a non-threatening gesture. But that could easily change. Then the hands held palm out.

"I ain't gonna hurt yah. You hungry." Then taking a chance. Making a motion of eating. The kid nodded. Good that is a start. Extending his hand again the kid stared at it. Looked around then took it. Jethro smiled.

KQ: 2

They walked hand in hand toward the local diner. Mrs. Ruth smiled as the two walked in. Then she took in the youth. Dirty and looking a lost puppy.

"Aw, you poor thing." Coming around the counter. Making a motion to wipe his face. His arms flying over his head to protect himself. Huddling in on himself. "Oh dear, I didn't mean." Then she gasped. For when he raised his arms his sleeves fell back to reveal bruises on his arms.

Jethro boiled with rage at seeing the handprint bruises on the youth. Settling it down quickly he laid a hand on the boy. The boy fell off the chair to cower under the counter. Jethro made a motion for Mrs. Ruth to step back give him room. He began to reach again.

"Are you sure that's wise?" She ask.

"He only responded before when I made the motion for food."

"The poor dear is deaf." Jethro nodded. Mrs. Ruth moved to the kitchen to get the innocent some food.

Jethro moved in again. Laying a gentle hand on the boy. The boy shyly lowered his hands. Wary eyes took him in.

"It's okay buddy. Come on. She didn't mean anything." He knew the boy couldn't understand but keep his body calm. Calm to hide the anxiety, anger, bubbling emotions inside.

Tony took him in. Slowly coming out. Keeping his head low he took his seat. Knowing he had behaved like a baby. Wondering if he was going to get food now. His head coming up in shock as a plate was placed before him. He looks up warily. The woman made motions for him to eat. A happy smile on her face. He wondered what he would have to do for it. But his stomach betrayed him. Unconcerned what he would have to pay. He is hungry. Moving a hand out he took a single French fry. The taste was overwhelming. The plate was empty in no time flat. Looking around everyone was grinning at him. Smiles meant two things. His mother's smiles were happy, loving. His fathers are evil, a preempt to what would happen later at night. Looking at the woman. His father never let other woman touch him only his male associates. He looked to the man who had brought him here. The man smiled. Ducking his head down. Gathering he would have to pay the young man. But it was never done in public. Always in a bedroom. Guess that would come later. Especially when the man laid a hand on his shoulder. Made a motion for him to come with him. Guess it was time to pay.

KQ: 2


	3. KQ 3

KQ 3

BY: Wolfa Moon

Same as before

A/N: Thank you all who have reviewed. Favorited. Alerted. Thank you and please REVIEW.

KQ3

Jethro kept his hand on the kid as he lead him home. Entering inside he called out to his dad. His dad comes around seeing the boy.

"Who's this?" Tony cringes more. Two men. He begins to make his way toward the door.

"Um this is." Looking to spy the kid backing out. "Hey." Moving over to kneel in front of the boy. Tony cringes. "I'm not gonna hurt yah buddy. Wish I knew your name. " His every being vibing let me help you. But has forgotten that the boy is not your average boy. Thinking quickly he grabs a notepad and paper. He writes his name on it. Handing it to the boy.

The boy looks at it tentivly. Jethro worried if the boy can't read. A slow hand took it. Turned it around. Eyes look from the paper to him. Jethro smiles. Reaching a hand out for something. Figuring it out he quickly grabs the pen and holds it out for him. The hand shakily take. A quick scribble than thrust back. Barley catching it. Looking at it.

_TONY._

"Son, what is going on?"

"This is Tony. He's gonna be staying with us."

"Ok, where are his parents?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

"You can't say that son."

"Yes I can. He has bruises and is probably deaf from being beaten. He's staying here." Jackson heard the determination in his son's voice. Determination that is hard grained to never argue with. When a Gibbs sets his mind on something they see it through.

"Ok, I'll get a bed ready fro him."

"Thanks dad."

Jethro lead his new ward to the dinning room table. Pulling out a seat. Then taking a seat for himself. Tony watched as he motions but makes no move toward him. Giving him room. He is one that likes to surprise on you or one who wants him willing. Sitting down watching him write on the paper then skid it over.

Shaking hands move to look at the paper.

_How old are you?_

_11_, Jet cringed on the inside. So young and what hells has he experienced. Wanting to keep this conversation moving. Needing to know.

_Does your dad know where you are?_ Tony cringed at the question shaking his head. Grabbing the paper quickly to write how he felt. _Good_. Tony looks up at that. Still wary but glad he would only have one or two not a string. That he could live with.

Jethro watched the child relax a little. Then with all his heart wrote the last bit.

_You're safe here._

Tony could only dream, never hope for that got him nothing.


	4. KQ 4

KQ 4

BY: Wolfa Moon

Author Note: Thank you Everyone.

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING" Giving thanks for the creation of NCIS and Michael Weatherly. He will always be 'Eyes Only'.

KQ 4

Jet showed him to a room. It was a good size room. Bigger than his last room. Not even a room, a closet. Standing at the door watching, waiting for what is to come. The older gentleman appeared nice. Smiling the whole time. Probably happy to get a younger model. Always thinking of the dark for there was never any light till he ran for the light, all on his own.

Then Jethro handed him a paper. _Get washed._ Tony nods in silence. Wants him clean.

Jethro laid out one of his old shirts. They had eaten dinner in silence and shared grins. Well shared between the elders of the table. Then giving the kid time to shower on his own. Smiling when he saw the face under the dirt and grim. Taking the cloths to wash. Really wanting to burn them. Then setting the very lightweight bag on the bed along with a stuffless plush cat. Probably the only happy moment from childhood.

The door opened. Jet looks to the door. Seeing the too thin, stunted, abused child enter. Wanting to do everything in his power to save him. Just as he saved the dog after the car hit it. Helped the girl who needed an umbrella in the rain. And now a homeless boy who had a spark that didn't quite go out. For he escaped. To now be here. And hopefully a normal life. Making a motion for the kid to enter.

Tony looks to the bed and the cloths. Guess he wants a younger boy by the size of the shirt. Tony drops the towel. Jethro turns his head. The bruises, scars. He wanted to hurt these people. Defend the weak. A small hand gets his attention. Looking down he smiles. Tony has put on his high school jersey. Looking so small.

Then he jumps back as small hands move from his hand to the front of his pants.

"No, NO!" Tony face looks as if struck. Guess he wants it another way. Tony turns lifting his shirt bracing himself on the edge of the bed.

What the hell kinda things has this kid been through? Jethro can't handle this but he has too. Getting a glimpse of the scarred rear before grabing the person before him. Twirling him around. Making sure that Tony is looking at him. "No, Tony. Never again. You are safe here." Tony can hear the words. Wants to believe the meaning. The face reading of horror and the eyes spark.

Not sure how to tell the deaf boy without words. Words he can't hear. He pulls him toward him. Gripping him tight. Repeating it over and over again. "You're safe here. I will never let anyone hurt you. I promise I swear it." Moving back he looks at Tony. Promising to buy a sign language book. But simple always works.

Patting his chest, shaking his head. Motioning down there. Shaking his head. Begging the boy to see that he is safe. Not anymore. Never again would he be used in such a manner.

Tony broke inside. So what is he suppose to do now. It is all he knew. Jethro hugs him again. Maybe he can have hope.

KQ 4

Jackson Gibbs came at his son's screams. Wondering what in tarnation happened. Coming up the stairs he sees his son crying, holding the boy. Something huge has happened. Something that broke a dam that had been held up since his mother passed. For his son is crying. Their newest charge weeping too. Soft promises spoken to deaf ears. Leroy catching his fathers gaze. Nodding everything is ok, will be.

Understanding he left the room. His son would remedy this or die trying. For that is his son.

Defender of the weak..

KQ 4

Have a happy day.

If you like this read:

Daddy's Boy By Headbanger Rockstar

TY all who have Reviewed and keep reviewing. Still a little stuck on what to do.

SUGGEGESTIONS , COMMENTS, I AM OPEN. TY


	5. KQ 5

KQ 5

By: Wolfa Moon

KQ 5

Jet keeps rubbing his hands over his face. Not believing what had happened in the bedroom. How? Who? Why? Closing his eyes seeing the scars that littered the little body. Gripping his hair tight as he can still feel the tiny hands touching…

"God Damn Mother…" getting up he kicks what is closest to him. A pot off the front steps.

"Leroy?" He turns to look at his dad. So much anger and rage boiling in him. "Son?"

"Tony, god. Who ever that sick fuck is I'm gonna kill him."

"No your not."

"You don't have a clue as to what." Jackson watched his son pace like a wild animal. "He …" Waiting patiently to hear what has his son so riled up. "He was going to blow me and when I refused that he offered up his ass to me." That was not what he was expecting. "Who does that? Why would? Dad I want to get these bastards."

"We will. But right now you need to cool off, for Tony." He nods agreeing with his dad.

"I'm gonna go for a run."

"I'll contact the doc. See if he can stop by tomorrow." Leroy nod. Taking one glance at the house before he runs away.

Jackson watches his son run into the night. His son the hero. Can't save them from their past. Just build upon it.

Entering his house he felt somewhat of a stranger. But this was his house. Going upstairs he went to check on their newest addition. Going in the bed, it is empty.

"Where?" Going in he looks around. Checks the connecting bathroom. Then goes to the bed. The blankets pulled off. Kneeling down he looks under the bed. But while he is down there he sees the closet door open. Going to it he sees the door slit open and a piece of blanket sticking out. Opening the door, he shakes his head at the sight. There curled up on the missing blankets is the boy. Bag and cat hugged to his chest. The blanket falling from his shoulder. Tonight he would let the kid sleep here. Then when he woke tell him to sleep in the bed, alone.


	6. KQ 6

Keep Quiet 6

By: Wolfa Moon

KQ 6

Tony cringed when the doctor came upon him. Writing his questions. Handing them over to him. Writing back the answers. Jethro sitting beside him, keeping guard. Looking at these people with strange eyes. His view on the world different from these kind people. Always wondering, Why are they doing this? Why are they being kind to me? Tony hearing his father's words of disappointment when he asks the question inside his head.

"I need you to step outside." Tony cringed at the doctor's words. Unconsciously scooting closer to the man/boy who said he would never harm him. Wanting to have hope.

"I'm gonna stay."

"Leroy, of what little I've seen it's might get worse." If Leroy wanted to be the man he needed to be able to face the evils of the world. Even if they are in your own backyard.

"I'm staying." The doctor nods.

"Ok, but remain quiet. Do as I say."

"Sure doc." The doctor began Tony's physical. Checking the boy over from head to toe. Taking pictures to catalog. To help defend if anyone tries to take him away by force or the person who lays claim. The people who did this cruel act.

Jethro held the little frail hand in his. His thumbs making little circles on the flesh. Tony leaned into him as the doc went on about booster shots and blood test.

The part when they needed to catalogue his private area was done in silence. The doctor trying not to cringe and let his own rage boil over. Quickly covering the boy up after a brief and quick examination. Giving the ok to get dressed.

"Leroy can I talk to you for a moment?" Tony looks scared eyes at them. He knows he is damaged goods. Once he tells this, he guess nice man, Leroy, the truth he will be sent away. At least he had a safe night in a warm place.

"Dear god." Doctor rubbed his hand over his face. "I can't even begin how." This poor thing. Leroy wanted to ask what it is but remained silent, as ordered. The doctor looks at Tony before he closes the door. "Do you have any clue who did this?"

"No, but he ain't going back."

"He sure as hell not. I'll help in any way I can." Another person on the side of the weak. Leroy smiles at his family physician. Glad to have all the help he could get. "I'm gonna chart his file. Get these samples sent out and we'll find out if there are any nasty bugs in him."

"He's healthy right?"

"He's malnourished. He should be 2 inches taller than he is and weight about 14 pounds more. Bones broken not properly set. Number other minor things." Which they can worry about later. "As for everything else. We'll have to see. So what name do I put on his chart?"

"Tony Gibbs." The two turn to see Jackson walking in with Mrs. Ruth. Mrs. Ruth who runs the dinner. That is after she retired from being a lawyer in Harrisburg. Coming home to spend the rest of her days in peace. Jackson had a bag in his hand. A sweater sleeve dangling out alerting them to what was inside.

"Is that correct?" Looking to Jackson.

"You heard the lady." Leroy smiles at his father. He has a little brother to protect. And he will.

"So you made paper work?" Doc looks to Mrs. Ruth.

"Of course I did silly. I was a lawyer once. You know a little type here and there. And viola. An unknown child between a secret relationship of one Jackson Gibbs and Marina Breaker."

"Who's Marina Breaker?" Leroy asked. The information processing and…

"My second grade teacher, god bless her soul." Mrs. Ruth said as she entered. The doctor began to write the information down.

"So what is going on?" Jackson asked. Everyone outside the room. Knowing that is when you don't want small ears to hear. "Is he okay?" The doctor took a deep breath. "Doc?" Licking his lips he looks at them. Looks at the people who will be taking care of this abused child.

"The boy," his heart breaking. The image will never leave his mind. "He has anal scaring." He swallows thickly. The others watch him. But they put two and two together. Not able to say the harsh words of truth. For is ugly. Ugly to think someone could do this to a child.

Leroy looks at them. His heart breaking. Clenching his fist so that his fingernails dig into his palm. Never again. Looking to his father he nods in agreeing.

"I'm gonna check on Tony." He goes in to let the adults to talk.

"So is there anything to help?"

"Not know but maybe later in life." The doc shakes his head. "He's gonna need a lot of help." Jackson agrees to anything to save his poor child.

"Poor dear." Mrs. Ruth shakes her head. Then smiling. "Well no one can take him away now." Patting the papers.

"I'm gonna need copies for his folder. And you'll need…" The door slams open to view an exasperated Leroy.

"Tony's gone." They look into the office confused. The window is open.

Keep Quiet

I hope you are enjoying. Please review to let me know.

I hope to update unleashed CH 2 soon. But be patient and pray soon.

TY all who have reviewed, favorites, & alerted.


	7. KQ 7

Keep Quiet

Chapter 7

By Wolfa Moon

THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING. PLEASE CONTINUE. I'M SHAMLESS LIKE THAT.

KEEP QUIET

Tony runs trough the woods. Stopping when he falls down tripping over the over sized cloths he's wearing. His original clothes nowhere in sight before he was taken to the doctor. Thank goodness they let him bring his backpack with him. Sitting down he takes a breather. The sun warming him in the declining weather. Opening his bag he takes out a granola bar. Food he had stolen while the others slept. For he knew it was too good to be true. They found out what he is. There goes the hope.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Biting into the bar angrily, regretfully. He would sit for a while then go on again. Eating his meager meal while contemplating his pathetic excuse for shoes. Where to go?

KQ 7

Leroy had called everyone he knew he could trust to search the town and round about areas. He didn't want to scare Tony. But knew he needed to find him. Needed to explain. Hell he needed just to hold him again. Make him understand. He moves a branch from his view as he follows the semi path behind the doctor's office. Hopefully finding a hint of Tony.

KQ 7

Calling everyone he trusted to help, Shannon had mounted her horse, riding out. She packed her saddlebags with a jacket, blanket and some food and drink. The forecast predicted a severe change in climate. She had gotten far in her search and still no sign. It would be getting dark soon. Following the stream she let her mind wonder. Her face falling at seeing how terrified Leroy was at losing the child.

A boy could affect him so much. She had wiggled herself into his graces. And that took a while. But this scared child had jumped right into his heart. Turning her mount around she heads to a spot that she loves.

Approaching slowly she spies the little boy.

"Tony," she calls but quickly remembers Leroy telling her he can't hear. She slowly dismounts not wanting to scare the child. The child is just watching the water past by. She lets her horse move out into the clearing to get a drink. The kid starts when he sees the horse. Distracting him long enough for Shannon to come up behind him. Just as he turns she grabs him. Tony begins to struggle in her arms.

"Easy, easy, I ain't gonna hurt you." He continues to fight as she tries to sooth him. "Easy Tony." He stops his struggling. He is captured. And it is never good to struggle for it meant harsher punishment.

Shannon froze as the boy went limp in her arms. Confused and worried she turns the boy to look at her. But his eyes only look down. Taking a hand she lifts his eyes to see her. Her heart breaking at the small broken child before her. No wonder this little boy has squeezed his way into Leroy's heart. She smiles. Picking up the boy she brings him to her horse. The boy closing in on himself.

Patting the saddle horn telling him in silent communication to hold on. He did with one hand while the other had a death grip on his bag. Keeping up a smile that would hurt her face later she brings a blanket out of her saddlebag. Wrapping it around his shaking shoulders.

Tony jumps when she throws the blanket around him. Welcoming the warmth. He studies the animal he is on. He had seen pictures of them but never, ever been on one. Shannon smiles at him. He lowers his head. He is in trouble. And he can't get away. Wondering what he will have to do to get away again. He had liked the house and the warmth. The food the best thing he's had in a long while. Even the granola bars he pilfered. They came out from the woods. Cringing into the fading sunlight. He knows the dark but the light. The light meant he was visible. He is there for them to find. He cringes in on himself as the young lady calls out that he is found. Looking around he can't jump off. It would hurt worse he summed from his normal punishments. Punishments that he knew all to well how to handle. Finding that space in his head. Before he can get there the gravity changed.

He is being picked up and hugged into a warm body. Hearing,

"Thank god, thank you. You had me so worried. Thank you." Fidgeting in the mans arms he turns to see Leroy there crying. Men don't cry. Boys don't cry. DiNozzo's never cry. Reaching up a small hand tracing the tear tracks. Leroy smiles at the boy.

"I was afraid I almost lost you." He is hugged tight again and lifted. Looking around he sees a group of worried faces or what he presumes is worried faces. The big man who is Jackson comes over to his son.

"Hey Tony, you had us worried." The large hand ruffling his hair. Cringing at the warming interaction. Jackson frowned at that. Having to remember not your average boy. Turning on his smile again he tries to take Tony out of Leroy's arms but he won't relent. "Jet let me take a look at him." Huge arms replace the smaller ones. Tony is turned to face Jackson. Leroy staying close. Not going to lose him again.

Shannon watches them interact with the frightened boy. Seeing them blend. Mrs. Ruth silently crying at the reunion. Doc standing next to her smiling. Wonder when those two are gonna see what's in front of them. Turning back to the family she watches them walk home. Praying that the little boy would see it as that.


	8. KQ 8

Keep Quiet

Chapter 8

By: Wolfa Moon.

Disclaimer: No Own Just an idea.

Enjoy!

Keep Quiet 8

Tony fell asleep in Leroy's arms. For Leroy wouldn't let him go. They had made it home only to have Tony conk out. Laying in bed he hugs the little body close to him. Silently swear and vocal that he would watch out for him. Love him like he should.

KQ 8

Awaking in someone's arms had happened to him before but it was always added with smells of booze and deeds. But this time the smell was different. Keeping his eyes closed afraid of the nightmare of past. He had no recollection of a time when the smell was simple. Wood and apples. That is what Leroy smelled like.

Leroy fidgeted. Holding Tony close to him. Tony's eyes began to bug out. His breathing coming in pants. He had enjoyed the closeness of not past. But this hugging tight. This just holding. Tony didn't know what to do. He didn't want to do wrong. And Jet said he would never have to do those things to compensate for his stay here. But that was before they knew he was soiled and trained.

"You awake?" They still talked to him even though they presumed him deaf. Guess it was a comfort. The others talked too. They wanted him to talk and say things. But he had stuck to his father's rule.

'Keep Quiet.' They don't want to hear you. You just do as they say and want. His father beating it into him in more ways than one. Testing his resolve every once and a while to make sure he kept quiet during their affairs. That last recollection started the thrashing and need to get away.

Jethro starts when the thrashing began. Holding the little boy close to him. To secure him. Ground him. But it had the opposite affect. So he let go. Tony slide form the bed to place his back against the wall. Arms thrown over his head. Trying to make himself smaller than he is.

KQ 8

Jackson heard the thud. Running up the stairs to open the door to see Jet crouched down trying to reach for Tony.

"Leroy?"

"I.. I.." He didn't know how to answer. They just stare and curse the man, people, who hurt this innocent boy.

"It's okay Jet. We just have to teach him the right way." Tony cringed at the words. The right way. Teach him, shuddering. "We'll show him how to love." Hiccupping a sob. They are all the same. "Let's get him in bed." Tony cringed on himself more. "Or not." He heard the footsteps back away. "Jet, his past is indescribable. We'll do better."

"But how if he won't let us touch him?"

"We'll show him." Tony looks up slightly from his position to see the big man, Jackson, hug his son. Kissing him on the forehead. His father never doing that. "Let's let him be."

"Ok. I tried to get and extra blanket from the closet but it's locked."

"Found Tony sleeping in there. The boy needs to learn to sleep in a bed." Keeping his eyes on Tony watching him shudder at the words. A suspicion that could wait. But then he had seen a flash of those green eyes. Maybe knows how to read lips. Guess having to in order to survive the hell he's lived through. And everything out of context. "Sleep there alone."

"Good night Tony." Walking over to place a kiss on the dark sweaty head. Jet nodded to his father than exited. Jackson watched his son leave. Turning to Tony he walked over. Tony cringed in on himself.

"Don't fret. We don't want any of that. Just between you and me I like the ladies. Little boys should be little boys." Moving Tony's lightweight to one arm. Not even hurting his back with the weight. Which spoke volumes. Hell when he lifted the crate of apples. Setting Tony on the exposed sheets Tony looked away. But small hands knew what to do. Then froze when bigger hands covered them. On hand tilting Tony's head to expose eyes to eyes. "Tony. You are a little boy. And I don't do what those parasites did to you. That will never happen again." Words. Tony heard the words. Looks for the betrayal. Told he had a night off. But a little liquor, well a cabinet now empty, his father had his night. "Tony, I wish you could understand me but we just want you to be you. No more," nightmares but how could he change the past. Only by helping for the future could he teach Tony there is more. "This bed is yours alone. Understand. Alone." Leaning in he kisses him on the head. "Good night Tony. Glad you're home." Pulling the covers up. "Get some sleep. We need it."

Tony watches him exit the room. Confused more than what he was. They spoke but not do. Care and care. Took an effort to find him. So confused.

KQ 8

The next morning Jackson woke up late. Weird after so long when waking up with the sun. But yesterday was a long day. Coming down the stairs to the kitchen he sees Jet moving his hands wildly. A book open before him. Coming to get a better view. Seeing Tony across from him performing the same move.

"Great, great. That means; my brother is Jet." Tony smiles at that. Jackson does too. Watching Tony eat a bite of cereal. Boy needs some meat on his bones. "Ok, ok." Jet does another. Tony learns fast by doing the same actions. "That means; Jackson is my father." Tony tilts his head at this. Jet points to himself then moves his hand above him. More a tilt toward the words than whom they are talking about. He had a father. Or a man who. Tony cringes at the memory. Jet saw the sour look. Flipping some pages than smiling. "Ok, pop-pop." Tony watching the different move. Liking it better than what he had as a representation of memory of father. A father who… Tony did the move cause he knew it made Jet smile. Jet did not disappoint. "Ok let's do the alphabet again." Jet did while Tony mimicked.

Jackson smiles at his sons. Guess he better get in there and learn too.

KQ 8 …

Author Note: thank you all for reviewing, favoriting and alerting. Hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter.

As everyone keeps asking, will he ever talk? You have to wait and see.

REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	9. KQ 9

Keep Quiet

Chapter 9

By: Wolfa Moon

KQ 9

Shannon watches as Jet sits across from Tony by the stream. Eyes looking down at the book then performing the action they want to communicate. Tony does the action. Then Jet leans over to move Tony's hand to the correct position.

"Great Tony." Jet beams with a huge smile on his face. Moving his hands to congratulate. They look so cute. Tony still cringed at the excited hand motions. She learned the hard way when she came to surprise him a day following his rescue.

He was sitting at the table full focus on whatever he was coloring. The world had faded away from him. Then she gripped his shoulder to surprise him. She was the one surprised. He slid from the chair to cower under the tables. Curling up into himself. Rocking back and forth. Kneeling down feeling terrible for what she had done.

But that didn't stop some terrible things to still remain. Rumors had started in town about the deaf abused child living with the Gibbs. Saying he is bastard. A mistake from long ago in a time of mourning. Black mark for this community, the fools. Never say anything against the innocent to those who support or Jet would prove his family worth. People also began to see the innocent child. The one who needed love. The goodness of the town proven by those who began to learn a little sign language.

She smiles as she approaches them. Jet looks up smiling. Nodding to Tony to signal him to their arriving guest. Tony looks at him then to her. They have come far. For he beamed a smile at her, welcoming her. Approaching them she keeps a smile on her face. Tony looks tired. Nightmares again.

They are always bad. She signs hi and how are you. He Signs her name. The letter 's' running it down from the top of his head to about mid chest tugging twice. Falling in love with her red hair. Tony smiles. Guess it is good to communicate with people. Especially since he still cringed away from people. He says okay but Jet, which his name sign is for a real Jet, is going to show him how to fish. She says good. And can she come. He looks at her. They are still all learning.

It was only a month ago when the little man came into their lives. Turning Jet's world upside down. Postponing his sign up. Who could imagine that he would set aside his desire, his dream, to help his brother? Cause Tony is that and more. Tony had opened up something inside him that had been shut off for so long.

Tony loves this kind of attention and the proposal to go fishing. Which had to be explained to him. And they took their time. Amazed that they took up sign language so they could communicate. All this for him. It felt so alien. What planet he had lived on to this new one. So much confusion. The days became new experiences all around. But at night the nightmares came. He had a bed. All of his own. Yet sometimes he needed to have someone in his bed. Jet never denying him that vice. Never truly knowing what it meant. Never knowing that he is seeking comfort from the nightmare of the deeds done to him. But it was always nice to be held. Just wish they wouldn't talk. For he never wanted what they called him. Snapping out of his daymare to see Shannon looking right in his eyes. He was lost and found. She asks if he is okay. He nods.

She knows that something dark had been relived. But knew when to pass it over with something else. That was the past this is the present. This is the gift of now and change. Both walking to Jet who has the fishing poles all set.

Jethro had seen the interaction between the two. Glad that Shannon had become a part of Tony's cheering section. His like for her increasing. They share smiles. Tony comes over. Welcoming the touch to direct him on what to do. Jet smiles down at his little brother. Feeling for once that he doesn't have to run from this small town to discover the world. For the world had come to him. Taking the pole he shows Tony what to do. Everybody should know how to fish. And by god he is going to teach his little brother. Sharing smiles. Making memories. This is what life for a child should be. Intending to make those nightmares replaced with this.

Tony smiles at him.

Today is a good day.

KQ 9

Thank you all for staying with me. I appreciate the reviews and the guessing.


	10. KQ 10: Happy Holiday!

Keep Quiet

10

By: Wolfa Moon

KQ 10

Tony assisted and watched as Jackson hung up the lights with care above the shop's overhang. They were very pretty. Watching tentivly as they were laid out and strung up. Jackson kept talking to him but paid it no mind. He had become very good at listening without showing interest. To bad sometimes he wanted to contribute. But at night his father would come and get him.

It had happen every time he began to get the courage to talk to them. Tell them that he loved it here. Appreciate that they let him stay. Ask what these feeling are. Wanting to know when they would send him back. They always did in the end.

He had gone to schools and places before. He would do something stupid, childish, wrong. Call his dad. He would send somebody to pick him. Then be stuck in his room till his dad came home. Then it would start. Shivering at what always happens next.

KQ 10

Jackson talked to Tony even though he couldn't hear him. It had become a kind of comfort. Wishing he knew the boy when there were no nightmares. Wonder if there was ever a time for their Tony. Looking down from his ladder as he hung the lights on the front of his store.

Tony had the lights in his hand like he asked. To feed them up to him as he went. But then it had stopped. Looking down Tony held the lights tight in his grip. Caught in one of his daymares again.

Coming off the ladder he approached his adopted son. Kneeling down to make himself level with his charge.

"Tony?" resting a hand on him. Tony jerked like electric shocked. Dropping the lights and turning into a ball. Rocking back and forth.

Damn.

Moving forward he approached the cowering boy. Resting a hand on Tony's shoulder.

KQ 10

Tony remembers the last time he held lights. It was Christmas time, he supposed. It never meant much to him. Well it meant something. More guest for him to appease. To keep quiet. His fathers guest Loving to do those deeds by Christmas lights. To quote one, 'feel like a boy opening his presents on Christmas'.

Gripping the strand so tight to feel the lights dig into his palm. Then a hand came on him. Guess the lights were up time to go. But the grip tightened. Stopping him from moving.

With little courage he had he looks up. Looks up to see concerned eyes of Jackson on him. He removed his hands and began to sign.

'What's wrong?' that signed was learned quickly. They always asked it. Tony hesitantly let go of the lights.

'Nightmare,' he signed back. It was the best way to describe the memories. Scary events that still plagued him. Jackson nodded in understanding. It became the normal response from Tony. Just wishing there was something he could do.

Yet he is doing something. Trying to erase all those terrible memories with happy ones.

Hell they took Tony shopping you would think he never been in a store before. Sad realization it was probably true.

KQ 10

_It was no big deal of a store. It was the place to go that had everything. The main reason for going was to get Tony some cloths of his own. Ruth and some others had donated clothes to them. But when they went to get him some. Tony shied away from them. _

_Jet being the main translator for Tony and of Tony. Jackson had to wait for Jet to translate the recent decent of happiness._

"_He thinks we are getting another boy?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Cause we are getting so many cloths." Jackson made Tony look at him._

"_They are for you." Expanding his hands over the pile then pointing to him. Tony look almost leaking eyes to Jet. Jet picked him up._

"_We'll be right back." Jackson shakes his head as Jet takes Tony away. Amazed at how he handles Tony. Wondering where that part of his son was before little Tony came along._

_He continued to pick cloths and other items. Then spotted something that made him smile. The softest biggest puppy stuffed animal. Thinking one lost pup deserved another. Thinking the best thing is toys. _

_Moving to the toy section. Boy have toys changed since he was a kid and Jet was young. Spotting something that all kids needed he placed it in the cart._

KQ 10

_After his safari through toys he went on the hunt for his sons. Now were would they be? After going everywhere he found them. In the most unlikely places. Jet had Tony sitting on a glass case looking at knives. Guess he wanted to protect his brother from whatever. Hands began to fly. Jet smiled._

'_When your older.'_

'_But what if he comes back?'_

'_Then I'll protect you.'_

'_Why?' he watched as Jet's face dropped. Observing how the words hurt. After so long with them. Didn't Tony understand? Didn't he know he is safe? That they want him._

'_Because I love you. You are my brother. And if anyone every tries to hurt you. I will...' he puts his hands on the side of Tony's face. Looking him right in the eyes. He lets his hands talk again. 'You are mine. And no one is ever going to hurt you again.' He pulls Tony to him. Squeezing him tight._

"_Never Tony. Your mine." Jackson heart breaks as Jet moved back to stare in Tony's eyes. Tears streaming down his face. Slowly Tony raises a hand to touch the tears._

_Tony had seen tears a couple of times. His dad told him never to cry. Real men don't cry. It's weakness and unnecessary. He had forgotten the last time he let tears fall. Sure he sobbed but no tears. _

_Small hands touched his face. Tony rarely initiated touch. Jet keeps his eyes on Tony. Seeing curiosity there. The hands move back._

'_Why you cry?'_

'_Tony, I love you. I can't lose you.' Tony tilts his head._

''_I'm yours?'_

'_Yes.' Saying it as well. So much conviction. Tony moves his hands around Jet's neck. Jet wraps his arms around him lifting him toward him. _

_Making thy way toward Jackson._

"_Everything good?"_

"_It will be." Jet looks inside the cart. "Train set._

"_Every kid needs a train."_

KQ 10

Jackson takes the lights out of Tony's hands. Smiling at him. Tony looks at him.

'Train?' Jackson signs. Knowing that Jackson can't sign a lot, but learning. But what little he knows speaks volumes. Tony nods.

Trains fix everything.

KQ 10

AN: I was thinking of having a Christmas type side but this came to me. Hope you enjoyed. Pease tell me what you think? Reviews welcomed.

IDEA: Was thinking of maybe introduce Abby into this world. But not sure as child Abby or save for adult?

My Family is a train family so, trains rule.

Merry Christmas!

Happy Yule!

Happy Hanukkah!

Happy Kwanza!

And to what you believe…

Happy Holidays.


	11. KQ 11

Keep Quiet 11

Tony sat with his train as the others prepared for dinner. The holiday was much different from any other he had ever experienced. People came and smiled. None of them ushering him to a bedroom for their Christmas bonus gift from his father, him. Presents had piled up around the tree. Neighbors came in dropping them off. Some even stopping to sign to him, meet him. Cringing at first and running to Jet for safety.

Safety had been a foreign concept to him. Jet though represented all things that are good. Never hurting him, always hugging him. Learning a whole new language to communicate with him. Never meeting someone, anyone, who has done so much for him. He wanted to repay him but didn't know how. He knew how his dad's partners liked to be paid. Yet with Jet it is so very different.

So he found a place under the table to be alone. People had come over for dinner. People who were identified as relatives. Introduced as uncle and aunt. Cringing at the titles. For his father's friends had become those titles spoken with a leer. Performed with a leer.

Brining his one of many coloring books with him he drew. Drew in and out of lines like life. You can either follow the inside path or jump to the outside of the path for some adventure. Coloring the sky red. The man green. Or there was life inside the lines but a horse of a different color. Making them your own. Rewriting the rules. For he could keep quite and still communicate. His father never told him that. Jet had.

KQ 11

Jet searched where he left Tony by the tree next to his ever growing pile of presents. Wonder sparked in those eyes. Hadn't anyone ever given him a Christmas present before? Knowing what little past he did. Tony had never received one.

Searching now for his brother he looks to the normal hiding places; the bedroom, any closet in the house, under beds. Under?

Crawling to the dinning room table he goes under. There in the center of chairs is Tony. Tony's full attention on his coloring. Smiling he came under. Tony looks at him. Eyes staring through him.

'What are you doing under here?' Tony watches his hand speak. Learned this for him. An unneeded but needed way to speak. Tony stares at him. Resting his crayon on the coloring book.

'I just…'

'Tell me.'

'I don't like uncles or aunts.' Jet froze at the words. Why would Tony object to people who had given him presents, who showed nothing but kindness. Why? Then the gates opened. His past is very unlike his own. So he had to gather himself. What had uncles and aunts been represented to this tortured boy. Sure most people out there are not his blood aunt or uncle. Friends of the family. Honorary.

'Ok.'

'Can I go to my room?'

'Don't you want to open more presents?'

'I opened enough.' Tony had open only 5 gifts. He had so many more to go. The best part of Christmas besides family is the presents. Jet's heart sunk. He had to learn what this holiday meant to Tony.

'Tony why don't you like Christmas.' Tony glared at him. He had never had a true Christmas. He only knew what it meant.

'The holiday is father's time to hand me around as a bonus to aunts and uncles.' Blood raged through Jet at the spoken past events. No wonder Tony hid.

'Ok, let's go to your room.' Tony looks startled eyes at him. Was he going to take his bonus? Jet wouldn't do that would he? He never wanted it before. But it is a holiday. Once a year wouldn't be too bad.

Jet saw the change of expression. The wide eyed look. Then the defeat of what his words meant. Oh god.

'So you can rest. Tony, Christmas is different here. Let me show you.' Tony kinda, did trust Jet. But there was the old standby. The elephant in the room. 'I'll be right beside you. Please.' Tony takes Jet in. the sincerity in those eyes. Moving out he let Jet take his hand.

People had backed away as Jet brought Tony out of his hiding place. Watching as they went to sit by the ever growing pile of loving presents for Tony. Jet smiles at the pile. Tony went back to coloring. Ignoring as eyes watch little hands press the crayon deep into the paper.

KQ 11

Jackson had come out to see what everyone was talking about. Tony was ignoring everybody. What did they expect? They were told how fragile he is. Yet they still treated him like any ordinary child. Which glad they did but they forgot about their kiddy gloves. The warnings that Jet had pressed to them. Still coming forward to rub his head affectionately. Attempt to sign. Talk real loud like he would hear them. Basically being stupid humans.

Then there were the few who held the gloves tightly. Smiling and being gently. Minimal of movements around the skittish child. Seeing the torment there. Understanding. Luckily the little gathering would be over soon.

KQ11

Tony sat on his bed. A bed that contained a comforter with animals on it. 5 stuffed animals. Coloring books that had filled the bottom of his bed. A box to contain all the crayons he had received. Then there were literature books. People had given him gifts without anything to receive back. Curious and curiouser this place had become.

He knew the world of his youth still haunting him at night. Still haunting him now. If his father had seen all these trinkets he would dispose of them and lash out upon him. Tony cringed at that path of thought.

Getting off the bed he made his way down the stairs past the tree of the holiday. Going out he walks the town. It is early morning or late night. He didn't bother to take in the time. He knew Jet would be upset for his little departure. Just needing some space. Walking into the woods he walks a path he learned on his many of hikes with Jet and Shannon.

Moving along the known path he knew he let himself ponder on his father's rules.

'Keep Quiet.' He had remained quiet. Still people wanted to learn more from him. Learning knew ways to make him speak. Technically.

Sitting down under his favorite tree he takes in the wee night air. Thinking of the good memories he had. All recent. Then there was one from before. A beautiful lady who kissed him and hugged him closely. So close to touch.

Closing his eyes he tries to reimage the maiden. The dirty blond hair had changed to the red of Shannon. The smiling lips turned to Jet then to Shannon's. Opening his eyes there she stood.

'Tony?' he looks at her. 'What are you doing here?'

'Thinking.' Wondering if he should talk to them. No one has ever wanted him to speak before.

'We should head home.' Tony looks at her remembering his lady.

'Shannon, why does everyone talk. Make noise. Am I allowed?' she smiles warmly at him.

'You can make noise. You laugh. You cry.'

'But I am quiet.'

'There is nothing wrong with that.' True what was wrong with being quiet. People still spoke to him. Learning more while they presumed him this way. A safety net for him. Unsure if he is willing to give that up. Unwilling to give any of this up.

'Shannon can you hug me and sing?' knowing a strange request but he remembers his maiden doing that. Singing some unknown song in his ear.

Shannon smiles. Moving in she wraps her arms around Tony. For she loved her little man. The little man who is opening doors in Jet's heart and welcoming her in too. She places her throat neck to his ear. Then she begins humming some odd tune. Something he never heard before but it was nice and flowing.

His maiden. Falling asleep in her arms.

KQ 11

Shannon felt him go slack in her arms and smiles. She loves Tony so much and would do anything for him. Knowing that he asked for things so rarely. Never. And when he finally asked for something, something simple. To be held and sung too. Broke her heart. Him filling those gaps. Holding him tight she rocks him as if her own.

So simple yet so much.

KQ 11

Hope you had a safe holiday.

See you next year. 2012


	12. KQ 12: Shiloh

KEEP QUIET 12

BY: Wolfa Moon

DISCAILMER: look at previous chapters. Been in other universes for a while. Sorry. Thought I should update this one. Please enjoy. REVIEW!

KQ12

Every kid needs a dog. Basic rule for growing up. Jet had had one when he was young and growing. The old dog getting old and passing. Now he had another little boy. The dog would teach responsibility. And also provide companionship. Something his youngest son desperately needed. Shying away from the other kids in town.

Driving up to Marsters barn he smiles. Clara had called him up earlier that week asking to put a flyer in his window store about puppies for sale. So here he is driving up the dirt road. Still grinning.

Puppies for sale. Mix German Sheppard and bermies mountain dog.

Jackson got out of his pick up and is greeted by Clara Marsters herself.

'Hey Jack?"

"Hey Clara. Where are they?"

"This way." He had told her about his new son and how he was contemplating a dog for him. She told him it would be good for him. Even offering one as a welcome to the fold mix. Jackson agreed with her about the gift.

Following her into the barn he saw the horses stick their head out of the stalls as they passed but it was the last stall that held the main attraction. Inside the momma dog lay on the hay watching her 5 balls of fur play with one another. Moving in he knelt down. The puppies scrambled around. Yipping at him. He laughed as one tumbled over his own paws. Picking that one up he took, her, in. She was a small thing that was dark as midnight on her back. But white from her muzzle to her belly. Brown speckled through her ears and mane area. She cringed in on her self as he picked her up. Then pulling her close she sniffed at him. She was perfect.

"I'll take her." Clara smiles at Jackson. The man has such a big heart.

"I hope Tony loves her."

"The boy has a big heart. And she will fit perfectly." He laughs. "Once people see her your pups will surely go quickly."

"I hope so."

"Thank you Clara."

"No sweat. Just bring that boy out her so I can meet him."

"Will do." Jackson smiles as he and Clara talk while he heads back to his truck.

KQ 12

Jackson couldn't wipe the smile off his face. The small bundle of warmth adding to his heart. Pulling the sleeping puppy close he enters his house. Inside it is quiet. Usually you would hear music from Jet's room. Now a days he would be sitting with Tony. Reading him a book. Tony picking it up so quickly. Sharp as a tack.

Moving in he takes in the Christmas tree they hadn't taken down yet. Wanting Christmas to last a little bit longer. No Tony in sight. Raising an eyebrow he looks around in wonder. Then going up the stairs he sees Tony's door open. Peeking in Tony is on his bed drawling. Smiling he sets the warm ball of fur on the floor.

The puppy yawns looking up at him.

"Time to meet your boy."

KQ 12

Moving in the house he looks and listens. Smiling at seeing a school bag on the dinning room chair. Moving in to see the books neatly on the table. Tony is the most organized Boy he has ever met. But figuring it has to do with the bastard of a father. Knowing Tony's routine. Tony made a routine. Able to now control his life. Going up the stairs to the boy's room. This time of day is reading time. His time to be by himself. But maybe today Tony would like some company.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jet charged up the stairs. Tony ever so silent screaming his lungs out and trying to get as high and far away from the cute form. A form who had scampered back as well from the screaming.

KQ 12

Jackson swears his son has Tony-dar. Whenever Tony is hurt, scared, anything not the norm for Tony. Well the few he could tell. Jethro was there. He picked up the dog and exited the room to come face to face with his son.

"Dad, Tony?" not able to speak just tilt his head toward Tony. What have I done? He thinks as he carried the puppy downstairs. Pets are suppose to be a good thing. Someone to help learn responsibility. Someone so you wouldn't be alone. A pet is a companion, a friend. Closing his eyes he has to remember time over and over again that Tony is not an ordinary boy. Tony is special. Special in ways that anything normal is a surprise. And this.

Looking up he watches as Jet comes down the stairs. Looking at the puppy in his father's arms. Crestfallen as he approaches.

"See the pups were ready."

"Yup."

"I didn't think about ever having a dog in the house again. Especially after Lucille." Lucille, his wife's and son's dog. The house without a pet in so long. Pain at how it ended. But she was an old thing. But still a puppy at heart. Dying of a broken heart when his mother died. Sitting by the door. Not eating. Loyal.

"So what did Tony say?" Jet moved around to sit beside his dad and pet the puppy. The puppy that happily licked his fingers.

"It's just more shit that makes me want to hunt down and kill his father." Jackson raised an eyebrow. It was always hurt him and make him suffer. Events kept on piling up. Going to the next level. Pain, torture, extreme torture, kill.

"What happened?"

"Tony had found a kitten on his way home from school. Kept it hidden. Or tried. Father used it against him to get favors to do things that he… would refuse and run. Doing a …" Jet couldn't even think of what Tony had told him. A party piñata. Use your stick to get at the goodness within. "His father killed the cat for not being quiet." Jackson closed his eyes. The horrors this kids been through. And the first noise is of fear of a death of an animal for making noise. Figuring out that Tony must have screamed in order to end the pain now before he became attached and was co hearse into dirty dreams.

"So should I return her?" Jackson could never tell with Tony. He needed guidance from the Tony expert. How stupid he had been. Just wanting Tony to not be alone. To have a friend. Be a normal boy. Chastising himself over an old argument. To be normal. Jet picks the dog out of his fathers lap.

"I don't know."

KQ12

Tony stayed in his room till dinner. Fear of seeing what was left of the dog. He had seen dogs in pictures and others having them. Never an intention to have one of his own. Sure this place is safe. But there were always the old fears. Skeletons in the closet rattling. Asking to come out.

Looking to the clock. Almost dinnertime. Setting his book down he moves to the door. Peaking out no dog. _Now here is what you made me do boy. Look. Sleep with it. Learn what I can do. Hearing his father speak inside his head. _Cautiously making his way downstairs. Jackson singing some off tune country song while he cooked. No sign. Good.

Moving into the kitchen he gets the plates out. Jackson jumps a mile in the air when he sees him.

"Jesus Tony. You are so quiet. Need to put a bell on you. " Tony cocks his head to the side. Why would they want a bell on him? Then they would hear him wherever he was. Be able to find him.

"Dad got the carrots." Jet comes into the kitchen. Running his free hand through Tony's hair. Accepting touch. But only form those he knew well and allowed. Setting the carrots down. Grabbing Tony's arms to follow. Jackson watched as his sons left him to work.

KQ 12

Jet had taken the dog with him on his trip to the store. Dog's need exercise. And pondering over and over what to do. Everyone needs a home. And a home always needs a pet. And Gibbs are dog people.

Leading Tony into the living room he sits him down. Rubbing his sweaty palms along his jeans to get ready to talk to Tony.

'Tony, about the dog.' He signed. Tony lowered his eyes at that. He had done wrong. Time to get a beating, finally. A gently had lifting his chin so they can see eye to eye. 'Tony, the dog is a gift for you.'

'Why? What do I need to do for it? What do I have…(to remember to do for it?)' Jethro swallowed heavy. Having his fair share of shared nightmares of Tony. Imagination going wild in the dead of night.

'You have to walk her, feed her. Take care of her.' How is he going to make Tony grasp that the dog is a good thing. 'Every child should have a pet. So they are never alone.' Tony watches him speak. Alone. All alone. True he had people he knew and trusted. But the other kids at his school. No one really. Not yet. 'Can you give her a shot. A week. If you don't want her we'll send her back to the farm so she can find another home.' Tony didn't want to be alone anymore. He liked the house and life. Another addition would be he guessed welcomed sine he was. But he knew nothing of dogs.

'What do I do? How does a dog work?' Jethro smiles wide. They are making progress. This is good.

'The first thing is, you need to name her.' Jet gets up. Going to the area behind the couch where he left the puppy. Picking her up he moves to Tony. Tony shies away from her. The puppy being tentative as well. Sniffing the air before slowly smelling at Tony pant leg. Guess she knew that this is the boy she frightened earlier.

Tony slowly moves his hand out to pet the puppy. Smiling at how soft the fur is. It felt so nice. The puppy slowly making her way into Tony's lap. Sensing that this is to be her boy. Tony smiles.

Jet can't help how Tony begins to glow at the pup in his lap.

'So what are you going to call her?'

'Shiloh.' Jet stares at him. Tony has been reading a lot. Finding solace in the books. Remember the book himself. The story of an abused beagle saved by a child. Smiling. A name Tony can relate too. Reaching over to pet Shiloh between her ears.

Shiloh, there newest family member.

Keep Quiet 12

AN: Sorry so long to update. Muse has me in other universes. hope to update soon. Any ideas?

TY all who have made checks in the boxes to keep tabs on.


	13. KQ 13

KEEP QUIET 12

BY; WOLFA MOON

SUMMAERY: WHAT HIS NEW FRIENDS THINKS OF HIM?

DISCAIMER. SECOND VERSE SAME AS THE FIRST.

KQ 12

Tony walks the woods. Loving all the hiding places here. Can always find a safe spot if need be. Shiloh running around his feet. Barking and yipping in glee of being outside with her boy.

She was learning unlike the others he didn't speak commands. Using his hands to communicate. Also making motions with his hands to words that were spoken. She understood some of the things. What she never understood was why her boy never spoke. Making enough noise to get his attention. But no words. Also extremely protective and careful. Licking his face when he held her tight. Always wondering what is wrong with him.

Sitting beside him they share a lunch. He had run from school after a particular batch of bullies came after him. Not everyone is nice to Tony. Tony expected it but never fought back. Running inside the house to her greeting him. Picking her up he runs.

Getting to this spot by the falls in the woods. Trying to get him to play but he just remains still. Yipping at him. He turns to her. Putting his hand out. Licking it happily. A small smile appears on his face. She hates how her boy is always sad. Wiggling into his lap. He hugs her close. Crying into her fur. The only noise he ever makes.

Time has passed since they had come out here to their secluded lunch. His hands running through her fur.

What is wrong?

KQ 12

This is not the first time he has run from the school grounds. He had come home another time earlier. Grabbing a hidden backpack stuffed with food and a simple blanket. She had learned this for he had packed her in it while he ran from the house to the woods once before.

Her boy saying nothing. Just holding her tight. Rocking in fear. No amount of licks or whimpers soothing the boy.

Only retuning home when the boy named Jet came and rescued them. Tony never saying a word.

Later that night, dreams so scary making her boy whimpered.

Shiloh had no clue what to do. So she went to Jet. Jet came in at her call. Entering Tony's room to sweep the boy in his arms.

Finally telling Jet he saw a black car that his mean father had owned. A long one with black tinted windows. He would sometimes pick him up from school in them at all times. Leaving it open for Jet's imagination and previous info to fill in the gaps.

He just hugged her boy closer. Making promises.

Jumping on the bed to join them. Or trying with the help of Jet.

Tony finally came out of his stupor to pet her. Standing up he picked her up and placed her in his backpack. Walking home slowly. His eyes constantly looking around for the monster who hides in the daytime. Wearing the faces of men wearing suits. Smiling a little as he feels Shiloh making herself comfy in his bag. Then it happened. The long dark car was back. Rolling slowly following the boy. Popping her head out to see. Her boy paying no attention. She yips at it. No reaction. Huffing she turns to tug on his ear. He turns and sees. His heartbeat begins to race. Not again. He runs.

Running to the safe house. To safe people whom he began to trust. Running inside to slam the door.

Jet hearing the slam comes form the kitchen to see Tony panting. Hyperventilating.

Trying to get home. Needing to focus.

'Tony? Tony.' He signs. The eyes focus on them.

'Long night car.' He signs his nightmare.

'Stay here.' Jet motions him to the couch. Opening the door he exits the house. Tony looks to the door. What has he done?

TBC…

AN: Why does everyone want him to speak? Also more to come on what others have been asking. Hint: SR.


	14. KQ 14: TY all

KEEP QUIET 14

BY: Wolfa Moon

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Still the same.

KQ 14

"I've seen your boy." The voice on the end of the phone informs him. He stops to think. Why should he care? He no longer had to deal with the oaf.

"Really, so?" don't show that this is a bargaining chip.

"So I bet you lost a lot of customers when you lost your bonus chip." He had but what could he do. He had wiped all evidence he had a son. Which took less than an hour to evaporate. Paper work was lost and burned. The child a memory of good times. Well his good times.

"They'll still come." Come to do business.

"Then I hope you don't mind that I pick it up then." Senior tries to remain calm.

"Why would I?" senior tensed. Gripping the phone a little tighter. This man had a lot of tails in a lot of unsavory places.

"Just making sure. No trouble when we do business." Malice hidden behind a snake smile. Hearing this and understanding what he has to do. "And you can always visit when you need to."

"For a price?" the boy was going to be a puddle under that man's administrations.

"Just your name on documents." Senior knew there was a catch.

"Why are you really calling?" Seething with anger. His outlet gone.

"Just to let you know that I now own you." The line goes dead. Then it all clicked. DNA test would still prove that Tony is his son. And the way they treated him if it ever came out would ruin him. Now his nemesis, adversary had his bonus chip. How could he have been so stupid to just let the bastard slip away? Clean him out of house. Now a bargaining chip with this man. So stupid. But if the man has him. Then he knows where to go. One simply place of a bullet. All is well. He should have done it years ago. Hell should have thrown him down the stairs as he did his late wife. Accidents happen. Smiling at the fear that placed on his son. Starting the wheel turning for what came after. Sex, unadulterated, pedophile pure lust. And all the tricks the boy learned. And learned quickly. He would go to Emmanuel. Ask for a trick for a trade. Bid his time then kill them both. If Emmanuel left anything left of the boy.

KQ 14

Emmanuel relaxed back into the leather of his limo. Staring at the innocent suburban house. The door opening. A young man charging down the steps. Having seen him around town n his passing through. Even a few times with Tony. Especially with Tony. So this is Tony's savior. Laughing at the excuse for a man. Then his door is flung open.

"What the hell?" Jet pulling the man out laying into the man. Emmanuel so caught off guard he didn't have time to call out for help. His face being repeatedly punched over and over again. Then the world going black.

Jethro laid into the man till he went lax. The driver had come around and tried to help the one he was injuring. He just clocked him one and continued with his punishment. This man had hurt Tony. This man…

"Jet, Jet! Stop." Relenting to his father words. The face before him bloody. His hands stinging with the force he had laid into human skull. Then looking around. Tony clinging to the inside of the door, shaking. Moving he goes to Tony. Tony cringing away from the blood, from him.

"Tony it's okay. I stopped him. I stopped your dad." Tony looks at the man than to Jet. Shacking his head. His shaking hands moving. But still definable.

'Not dad.' He signs. Moving to look at the man. Hearing the sirens in the distance. Jackson comes running up the steps.

"Dad that's not Tony's father."

"Then who is that son of a bitch?" hoping his son didn't let out his rage on the wrong person. A wealthy person. Jet trying to control himself. Looking at Tony, moving his hands.

'Who is he?'

'A client. Likes to leave marks. Loves blood.' Jet cringed as the shaking hands try to tell him who the man he beat bloody is. A bad man.

"Jet you need to get out of here." Jet looks to his dad. This is a small town and that man looked rich enough to buy it up. Buy everyone out. Get Jet sent away and still collect Tony. Never again. Jet moves them inside. Stopping before Tony.

'Grab your stuff.' Tony looks confused. Jet stands to talk to Jackson. Tony listens to them.

"Dad can you pack some food."

"I'll also get you some extra items you'll need."

"I don't know how long we'll be gone."

"Doesn't matter. You keep Tony safe." They look at Tony who is staring at them. The situation going into a notch out of their control in a single moment of rage, of payback. Over this child they love. Their silent wonder. So young and full of love. Wonder. Already exposed to the vile evil needing to learn there is good.

Tony watches them. Hearing their words. They are fighting for him. Going to take him away in order to be safe. Jet is coming with him. Jet is leaving his home for him. For him, such a foreign concept. His heart swells. They look at him. Jet signs for him to go. He goes.

Running up the stairs he pulls his pre-packed pack out grabbing another satchel he fills it with some money that they had given him for good grads and chores around the house. Grabbing a bowl and a box of dog treats he leaves in his room. Grabbing the blanket he rolls it up and places it under the flap of the first pack.

Shiloh watches her boy from under the bed as he goes around the room collecting things. Worry fills her small tummy. Her boy is leaving her. Leaving this warm place. Their home. Wagging her tail as he places her treats in another bag. One he had found in lost and found. A bigger one that he could fit her in as she grows. Stopping to see him look around. Then he drops to the ground. Banging the floor. Sign for her to come to him. Moving to him he motions to the bag. Learning to love the bag. She would be with her boy.

Tony smiles as she comes out licking his hand. Going into the bag willingly. Zipping it up he moves that to his back. Picking up his emergency stash one. Heading downstairs to chaos. Jackson running around collecting things. Jet walking out the backdoor with bags. Jackson stops what he's doing as he sees him all ready to go. Amazed and a scratching at the back of his head. Speaking of Tony's trust with them. Ready for anything. Smiling he kneels down in front of Tony. Squeezing his hands into fist before signing.

'Tony, we will keep safe. Jet taking you away. He stay with you. Stay away till safe home again. I love you.' Pulling Tony close to him. Giving him a big hug. Tony leaning into him. Knowing what they are doing is right.

Jet watches the two hug. What they are doing is right. Grabbing the emergency cash he pockets it. They could only use cash now. They need to get away. Protect their family. They had been voicing how they would keep in contact. As seen in movies conversations under 30 seconds. Then placing an ad in well multi-state newspapers. His father behind him in his plan. His plan to keep Tony safe. Discussing if Rose can get them some false id's. He nods. Making plans.

The sirens are out front now. Loading the car up quickly. They didn't care to see if the man is okay. To see if the police were going to come after them. If the driver was okay. They had no time. They have to keep Tony safe.

Piling into the car. A car that his father and him had built while his true beauty lay under a tarp close by. Too recognizable and rememberable. So loading the old Chevy with supplies. Jet taking Tony's pre-packed bag into the back seat. Tony placing his Shiloh bag in the front where he will be sitting. Bringing all that he needs.

Jet looks as Tony places his second bag in the front seat. Turning to his dad.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too. Take car of him."

"I will. Be home soon."

"I hope." Jackson does deep down. But they have to keep their family safe. Clapping Jet on the back of the head. Smiling at the love tap.

Jet secures Tony into the car. Tony looking out the window longingly at Jackson. Jackson smiles. Waving good bye. Tony signs love you to him. His heart warms. Confirming they are doing the right thing. Jet nods to his dad. Tapping Tony to get his attention. Telling him duck down until he says so. Tony grabs his Shiloh bag ducking down. The two leave town.

KQ 14

They have driven far out of town deep into the night. Crossing the state border into Ohio. Tony lay sleeping in the backseat of the car. Jet looking at him through the rearview mirror. Smiling at the peaceful boy slumbering. Shiloh resting upon her boy. A welcomed surprise. He is doing the right thing.

KQ 14 TBC

A/N: THANK YOU ALL. PLEASE REVIEW.


	15. KQ 15

KQ 15

BY: Wolfa Moon

Disclaimer: No Own Just an Idea

Five Months Later…

Tony took in the vast open surroundings. It's just a simple rest area. But it is great. Open and free. Cars passing quickly by to miss this simple beauty. Shiloh chasing her boy around. Jet watching them as he gets some food from the truck service. Turning to see another boy come over and play with Tony. Tony looks a little shy but then warms up as they begin to run around. Have fun. Be a little boy.

Jet whistles to get the dogs attention. Which it does. Stopping Tony in mid run to look at Jet. Signing for him to come have lunch. Waving bye to his friend grabbing Shiloh's leash to bring her to heel beside him. Jet opening a newspaper. Laying it out. No word on the incident in Stillwater. No ad in the want section. Sliding Tony's burger and fries toward him.

'No word?' Tony signs. Just as worried about Jackson as Jet is.

'No word.'

'That good or bad?' Jet sighs. Not sure of what to tell Tony. Tony who has shown how far he has come since his early days with them and this journey. Trust. Watching Tony sneak bits of food to Shiloh.

'Stop that, you'll make her sick.' Tony bows his head. Jet leans over to lift his chin to get his attention. He doesn't want Shiloh to starve. Yet he wants Tony to eat and not sacrifice like he has done in his past. Jet pushes a hot dog no bun times two in a server box toward Tony. 'This is hers.' Tony smiles. Taking the hot dog box he sets it down for Shiloh to eat. Having served Shiloh he digs into his food with vigor. Jet smiles at Tony.

Going into his mind he ponders his actions. He wouldn't change any of them. He is protecting his little brother. He had protected his family. Leaning over he ruffles the ever growing youths hair.

They had been on the lamb for a while now. Crossing several states. Seeing several national monuments and some rather fun sideshow locals. Playing cards with people to make some cash. Pool and other forms of gambling. Road racing, dice. It wasn't much of a life but they are living. Tony is free to be the little boy he is suppose to be. Worrying about income like Jet though. One dark night even offering something dark and nightmarish from his past to help. Jet absolutely forbidding it. They are doing this to save him from his past. Tony getting the point. Seeing that they are protecting him. Not wanting to keep him silent.

Yet there is still that shadow that lurks in every dark corner.

But they still had to dream.

KQ 15

Tony knew Jethro's dream. To become a sniper for the US Marines. Wanting to fight and defend his country. Listening to Jet's ideals of the world to protect its citizens. To get away and see far of places. Not be tied down to a single area code.

Not really understanding it. For his dreams are all nightmares. Not a world to fight for. He would only fight for a few people not the whole country which Jet had ideal ideas about. The humanity he experienced made him wary. He just wanted to protect the innocent and his family.

Laying down in the backseat of the car. Listening to the rumble of the engine. His lullaby for rest. Stroking Shiloh he tries to keep the nightmares away from the passing light that filtered out the shadows. What would happen when Jet finally went for his dreams? He couldn't go with him if he signed up. He didn't want to fight. He wanted to defend. Wanted to remain safe. This path though…

Where will it lead?

KQ 15

Jet pulled into a marine base in Kansas as they were passing through. To see about enlisting. Tony remaining quite the whole time. So many big, strong, powerful people here. Jet keeping a firm hold on him as he awed in wonder at the place. The man leading them around.

Jet giving the story he would like to sign up. The man thrilled. Listening half eared as he explained their parents had died and things were getting tight. Wanting to join before all this but has to take care of his little brother. The man amazed at Jet and his strength he already bore. Seeing a great soldier there.

Surprised when they called for a woman who spoke sign to help with Tony. Tony cringing behind Jet. Explaining he's shy. Thing is Tony was terrified. His heart pounding in his ears. So many knew people. Only Jet is safe. They want to take him away. After a brief tour they passed the parking lot. Tony dashed for the car. Dodging marching troops to get to their home for now.

The recruiter whistling at how the boy moved like a footballer. Then rubbing his head as Jet bolted after his young brother. Tony flinging the door open and shutting it. Cowering under the front passenger side dash. Jet coming upon him. Worry filling him. He had paid attention but not enough. Cowering away as if the beaten boy he once was. Tony shivered as Jet lifted him into his lap. Rocking him back and forth. Not caring if the whole base saw him care for his brother.

The recruiter, Lieutenant James Brody, watched this. Looking over to Lieutenant Olivia Dunham who was helping explain to the boy all the fun activities they had here on base. How he would have several friends. Knowing sign for her own child is deaf.

"What happened?" Brody ask observing his new recruit. Dunham looks at him then to them.

"I was telling him about the school and how he would stay in protective care while Jet trained." She shakes her head. "The boy is frightened beyond anything. I feel sorry for them." She wants to help them but only if they allow her. "Where are they staying?"

"They didn't say." This had them both worried. Sure Jet is legal and all. Caring for his brother. A good man. Yet living in a car from place to place. That is not a life. Not knowing where their next meal will come from.

"Wonder if they'll accept lunch in the mess."

"Never knew a boy to refuse food." They smile as they move toward them.

KQ 15

Jet is holding Tony close to him rubbing his back in comfort. Forgetting sometimes that Tony doesn't see the world in the same colors as himself. Feeling free for once as they talk about this and that around base. This is what he always wanted. And to see it and be here. Wow! But then he had to hold the dream back. Tony's nightmares infringing at the edges of his dreams. Closing his eyes to settle his rage at them.

Shiloh licked at her boy fingers. So talented in their speech and love of touch. Nosing at them. Wanting her boy to be safe. Feeling the sick vibe bleed from him. The little hands moving into her fur. Growing bigger in size but still squirming to fit in his lap. To love her boy.

Tony 's hands found her fur holding on tight. Feeling and smelling Jet around him. His home. The car smelling the greatest It has ever been since they had left Stillwater. His only ever other home. Missing Jackson, Shannon, Mrs. Ruth. Feeling Jet kiss him in his growing hair. Stillwater feeling a lifetime ago. A dream within a dream or nightmare. He wasn't sure sometimes. Afraid to wake up and afraid to go to sleep.

A hand lifts his chin so Jet can talk to him.

'What's wrong?' Tony looks around then to Jet.

'Miss dad.' He did too. 'Want to go home.'

KQ 15

Olivia gasped as the little boy signed his sorrows to his brother. Eavesdropping and telling Jim what she saw.

"Jet has a good eye on things to be a great sniper." Jim voices what he has seen so far.

"But he has his brother." He nodded at that understanding her. There lies the conundrum.

"I know. We could get them a family unit."

"You see his true potential." She says with a tone he knows all to well.

"Sorry." Brody is a soldier but a good man. "I know Olive but the kids got potential and his brother too maybe."

"He's deaf."

"Would you let that stop your boy?" she glares at him. He smiles knowing he won there. Moving he heads toward the boys. Olivia following him.

"Hey guys, everything okay?" Jet looks up at them. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"Yeah, Tony's tired. Thank you for the tour."

"Jet," Brody watches as he turns to settle Tony. Seeing what comes first for the young man. Seeing Tony shrink in on himself. Jet hating that his dreams are doing this. Tony cringing at costing Jet his dream. "Jet," he tries again. Jet making sure Tony is secure closes the door. Turning to face the lieutenants.

"I'm sorry sir, mam. This place is amazing," trying to hold in his excitement at this place. "But I have to think of Tony."

"So are we." Olivia interrupts. "We can keep you on base and in the states till Tony is legal then you can be shipped to wherever." That was a line he wanted on paper. He could have his dream and Tony. They would have a place. They had seen so much. Dreaming of heading home. No ads in the paper since three months back.

**Looking for '67 Chevy Impala**: _Their car/Dear Sons,_

**Condition: In need of repair**. : _Man still causing trouble_

**Engine run. Drivable, safe **_ : keep on road, be safe_

**Call: 786-9251:** : _Love you Tony and Jet._

"Let me think on it."

A/N: ANYBODY** STILL OUT THERE!**

Sorry for the delay. My muse has held me captive in other realms. Working on the next chapter as we speak.

Hope you continue to like and enjoy. Reviews welcome…


	16. KQ 16

KQ 16

BY: Wolfa Moon

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING

KQ 16

This is no life for a kid. But what choice did they have. There stop in Kansas giving them one.

Then an ad appeared.

**Looking '67 Chevy Impala engine.** : _Dear Jet_

**Will pay for shipping. Cost not a problem. :** _Where are you? Want to see._

**Call: 214-2452**: _Love Shannon_

**Inquirer '67 Chevy Impala engine: **_Dear Shannon_

**Call: KAN-BU42: **_Kansas Bus 42_

'**67 Chevy Impala**

**Greyhound shipping.**

**Call: B42-1415**

**KQ 16**

**B**us 42 pulled into Fort Riley greyhound depot at 14:17.

Tony is jumping from foot to foot. After reading the ads over and over. Excitement coursing through him as another familiar face is joining him in this hell. For it was to him. True he had made a couple of acquaintances. It was still a heavy military base. Strong powerful men around. His silent nightmares. No words to Jet. For Jet seemed happy.

Base families trying to hook Jet up with their wanting daughters. Tony appraising them still finding them wanting.

Seeing the red head he ran to her. Shiloh barking beside him.

KQ 16

Tony wanted to scream at Jet sometimes for being so thick. But he can't. There is still that lingering shadow. Heavy and unspoken of. Several times he wanted to talk to Jet as he drove. Fill the silence with something else then whatever radio station they could pick up. But a shadow had come for him snapping him shut as a drum. Wanting and taking still from him.

Tony had looked at himself in the mirror seeing the boy that people saw. Shy, quiet, deaf, a barrel full of monkeys and ghost. Making himself look good.

KQ 16

He ran for her. She bent down to envelope him in her arms. Shiloh barking happily around him. Tony leans into her smelling her. Remembering her scent. Smelling of home. So far away.

She pulls him away to look at him. She had been speaking about how much she missed him. Now actually telling him in sign.

'I missed you.'

'Me too.' He smiles at her taking her hand. Dragging her over to where Jet stood by his car. She smiles warmly at him. He had tried to get away from him. Tried to forget certain things that hurt. Even dating some girls. Chasing one but. There she is.

Her smile filling a room. Hair glowing like fire in the sun. Coming over to him with Tony beside her. Smiling from ear to ear. Hasn't seen Tony this happy in a long time. Sure he had some friends but still.

"Hey Shannon," he smiles.

"Hey you." She can't hold back. She had missed him so much. Jumping into his arms. He hugs her close. Smelling home on her as well. Backing up he opens the front door for her. Tony moves to open the back door and hops in, Shiloh following.

"She has gotten so big." She turns in the seat to pet Shiloh who is licking her hands.

"Shiloh no." she stops licking to sit on the floor with her head in her boys lap.

"Wow," amazed at how quickly the dog is trained.

"You should see her obey Tony." She nods smiling to Tony.

'How have you been Tony?'

'Ok.'

'Only ok?'

'Miss dad and home.' She nods. Looking to see Jet watching the conversation in the rearview window. Tony would confide in her things he would not tell Jet.

'I miss you and so does Jack.' He smiles. 'He sent some things with me for you. Both of you.' Tony smiles at this. They had been bestowing upon him gifts ever since he came to them. Jet still finding small things to give to him. Last week it was an old army helmet. Not able to contain what hope of things Jackson made or got for them.

"Thank you Shannon." Thank you for coming. Thank you for making Tony smile. Thank you for just being you.

KQ 16

Driving back on base they make their way past the barracks to the family homes. Living in one of the tinier homes. But it was still not the barracks. Getting out she appraised the house. Finding it quant.

Entering their home Tony takes her showing her things. Mostly the shelves that is full of knickknacks. Travel moments of their trek across the United States. Each with their story. Even how bizarre it looks. How loony tune they can make a rock. Where they can make it snow where it has never touched before.

Then recent items. A collection box of bullet casing, a helmet, ammo case, patches, and some new/old/used toys. She also smiles at the pictures that are up on the mantel. Tourist pictures taken everywhere. Also some Polaroid's of casual moments. Then in the center a base photo of the two. Taken so they have a record of the family.

Tony is signing a mile a minute. She's laughing like crazy. Jet is too. This feels so right. So perfect. Tony is doing some schoolwork while Jet is cooking dinner. Shannon supervising.

"I'm impressed."

"We'll we couldn't live off cereal and fast food for the rest of our lives."

"You could, but there are rules."

"Aren't there always." He flips the pancake over.

"Breakfast as a dinner food though?"

"Hey, if you want to talk about cooking go talk to Tony. He's a real cook."

"Really?"

"Yeah he made this stuffed chicken thing and meatloaf another."

"Where is he learning this?"

"Lieutenant Dunham, her son is deaf. So they have become friends and he learns."

"Soo…O Lt. Dunham?"

"It's not like that. We're friends and she is married. So? Blueberry or raspberry?" she raises an eyebrow.

"Raspberry?"

"Yup, we have bushes outback."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So how's dad?"

"Good at giving the run around. Misses you both dearly. "

"We miss him."

"He knows." She looks over to Tony. "How's school?"

"It's good I think. Not as tough as mine though."

"Anybody giving you trouble?"

"My sergeant said something when I first started cause Tony stopped by to watch. He yelled at Tony to get moving. Turning to me and asking is he stupid. I…"

"You punched him."

"Yup," he flips the pancake.

"What happen?"

"Tony came over to help me out. The sergeant froze as he was about to strike me cause…"

"Tony stepped in front of you."

"Yeah then began to unleash upon the sergeant."

"He hit him?"

"No signed at him like crazy."

"Really?" she eats a raspberry.

"Yeah you've never seen a sergeant stunned before. It is an amazing sight."

"What happened?"

"The sergeant apologized." Her eyes going wide. He nods in shock too. "Yeah, it was weird. But then it all turned out good."

"I'm glad." She stops to look over at Tony then to stare longly at Jet.

"What?"

"Tony asked how long I'm staying?" Jet wondered that too. Looking down at the pancake

"And?" she slides up behind him.

"How long do you want me to stay?" closing his eyes he relishes in the sensation of her behind him. He had lost a girl he wanted. Lost his home. He has his brother and he still has a hole to fill.

"Forever." She smiles nuzzling into him. He turns in her arms. Moving in he kisses her. Time slowed and speed up at the same time. Then.

BANG, BANG! BANG!

Smoke.

They break apart to see Tony banging the counter top to get their attention. Then there's the smoke of their dinner burning. Tony goes to open the sliding door. Jet takes the food off the burning, cursing like a sailor. Shannon goes about turning on the ceiling fans. Then they look at one another and begin to laugh. Tony looks at them like they are crazy. The smoke is filtering out. She looks at him.

'You okay?'

'Yes,' then he looks to Jet. 'Pizza?' Jet smiles looking between the two.

'Yes, pizza.' Tony shakes his head going back to do whatever. They both look at one another and begin to laugh again.

KQ 16

In the other room Tony is smiling. Glad that everything is turning out well. Hoping she will stay forever. And Pizza is an added bonus. Picking up a coloring pad he takes it to sit in the living room to let them get cozy again. Let them spark. He draws them as he sees them, happy. Shiloh coming over to lay by him. Her rawhide in her mouth.

No two dogs in the yard. Just a dog and her boy. That is a picture perfect family. At least for him. Filling in his outline of all four of them together.

KQ 16

AN: I know there is more to tell but kinda stuck. Yes there is still the evil senior about. The giant crevice between them and Stillwater. But I wanted the true love to still shine. Just unsure where to go.


	17. KQ 17

KQ 17

BY: Wolfa Moon

KQ17

Jackson hated this. Being dragged into the police precinct, again. Asked the same questions, again. Where are they? What happened? Sat there telling him that his son had thought him to be somebody else. No clue where he went. Having to go through Ruth to place the ads. Even Shannon when she was here. Happy when she went to them.

Sitting in the precinct looking through the New York Times. Seeing no ads of interest. Smiling he watches the lawyer come in for his round of questions then depart back to his master. Reporting that there is nothing new. The man who Jet attacked scared on the side of the face as a reminder. Keeping his job on the outside of town. Driving through town to sit out front his house to stare at the place his little dark secret once resided.

Walking into his store to the emptiness. It had become a friend and a reminder that his sons are out there living life while he is there making sure it is safe to live. Doesn't mean he doesn't get lonely.

Sure he had his friends. But that still couldn't fill the whole in his heart. He misses his boys.

Maybe he will take a vacation. Get away for a few days. Go someplace public and open. Let them follow to be lost in the crowd. Hop a bus to nowhere, somewhere.

He misses his boys. Running a hand over the photo that sits on the mantel next to his wedding picture. His sons smiling side-by-side.

Maybe it is time for a road trip.


	18. KQ 18: Author Note DARK CONTENT

I wrote a chapter that made people Squick and write rather colorful reviews. If people want to read IT IS BELOW. I didn't know how to deal with Tony being scared and they are teenagers and they can't go ask for help. If they did Tony would be taken away from them. They are very open and trying to help him learn.

To those I offended it is a story.

MY note at the bottom to was some other reviews and messages written to me telling me I am sick for writing this. Taking it literally.

They took the story too far in their reality.

Again this is a work of fiction. A story to be read. If you don't like don't read.

But to those who caught a glimpse of that chapter and approve even with the squick dark factor.

THANK YOU.

This is FICTION. People have written worse.

Should people stop watching GAME OF THONES for all the sex and roughness in it. Hell the dragon girl was practically raped from the get go. TRUE BLOOD for the same reason. Are you stop watching those shows?

To those who wish to read this DARK chapter Continue Down.

To those who Squick at it. DON"T READ & Bypass it.

I won't be offended.

DARK

CONTENT

MAY

MAKE

YOU

SQUICK

WARNING

WARNING

WARNING.

Keep Quiet: To See The Truth

By Wolfa Moon

Disclaimer: Don't Own. Work of Fiction

KQ

Tony sat in the tree reading. Just needing to get away and give Shannon and Jet some time alone. Some nights wishing he were really deaf for the noises they made in the room adjacent to his. He knows what is going on. Knew it was appropriate between a man and a woman. Knew what had happened to him was wrong. Knew it was wrong for older men to touch him. Play with him. Bend him over and…

Slamming the book shut he tries to get his mind off his nightmares. Wanting to scream at them. He had tried after the first night when he heard them. To ask them to stop. To give a way he knew what they were doing. How it made him feel frightened. But then he saw how happy they where. He had never enjoyed it like they seemed to. Wondering if something was wrong with him. Jet would get angry about going over what bad deeds lie in his past.

Remembering when they were on the road and low on cash. Offering to go please for money. He had never seen Jet's face change in color that dramatically. Telling him that what those men did was evil. That it will never happen again. Sex is bad. But they seemed to enjoy it.

Leaving him a very confused boy. Who was there to talk to? No one for he was to remain silent.

KQ

The good thing about the base was he could run from them. Run and know he would be protected. But where he ran it still followed him. Their shadows their noises. He can still hear them. The phantom pain they caused. Still filling him deep inside. Looking through the fence. Watching he sees the building going up. Looking over he sees a man in a suite. All men in suites scare him. Trying to control that flinch when he sees them. Liking the military dress for none of them wear that. Yet right around places he thought safe there they still work. Then the black limo pulled up. Frozen he watched more suites spill out. Like evil clones of evil. Never being free. No matter what Jet promises.

KQ

Shannon's life had changed. Fitting herself into Jet's dream. Seeing that she could make her home here. Jelling already in the family dynamic. Yet recently Tony had become withdrawn. True the past couple of nights they had been experiencing love. Jet wondering if Tony could hear them. Or understood that what they were doing is not wrong. But Tony only cringed from them.

She wanted this so much yet it seemed to hurt. The door opened with a bang and feet came running in and up the stairs. Going up the stairs she wonders what is wrong. Entering his room she looks around to see nothing. The bed made and the closet door open. So where?

Her mind going back to the old dark days. Remembering where Tony would hide. Moving slowly like back then. Her head reeling that they had somehow caused Tony to step back into the new arrival in their hometown state. Kneeling down she looks under the bed. There he is. Curled up into a tight circle. Hands over his ears.

"Damn it." Scooting under the bed she tries to reach him. He flinches as her hand touches him. The walls in the home paper thin. They had done this, she curses at herself. "Tony?" Jet had only said what they had was good what he had was bad. But he didn't understand that Tony knew. She had seen it in his eyes. Jet had seen too but the birds and bees was an uncomfortable subject. And when he tried to discuss what was past it made his blood boil and he didn't want to explode and scare Tony. So they had let it float. It had floated for too long and absorbed in and made him sink.

"Oh Tony." She pulls him toward him. He flinches and whimpers.

Once they came up she holds him close to her. This makes her heart hurt. She drags him to his bed and lies beside him. He has grown so much. Running her hand through his long hair. It was reaching his shoulder now. Jet wanted to cut it but Tony loved it. Still wanting to control his life as much as he can. Shannon likes his hair. Tony relaxes and settles into her. His nightmares keeping him up and chasing him in the day. Exhausted he let himself relax into the safety of Shannon. Then she began to hum. His ear lying right over her chest. He is home.

Shiloh lays by the door guarding her family as they rest. They had fallen asleep but didn't mean that danger still wasn't there. Dark had fallen when the door downstairs opened. The house was dark but she saw the last family member enter. Looking around then coming up the stairs. Shiloh sits up leaning her head out of the room. Jet smiles approaching her to enter Tony's room. Shannon cocooning herself around Tony.

He was no fool. He saw something was off about Tony. Knew it was going to come to a head.

"Shannon?" he whispers. "Shannon," he tries again. She stirs to see him. Jet enters slowly to sit on the edge. Tony sandwiched between them. Tony was his brother first yet it seemed he had moved to the father figure as they traveled on their own. "Everything ok?" She shakes her head. Lowering his head he knew something was going on. Pushing it off. Placing the rage at Tony's past into his training. "What happened?"

"He came home and ran to his room. Jet we need to talk to him. Discuss his past and what we are doing?" That was a concern of them sharing a bedroom.

"I don't want to hurt him."

"We are by not doing." Jet nods sadly. True they are hurting him. He had seen it after the first night they had shared one another. How Tony had cowered a little from them. Little things. The inches separating them.

Getting into bed they sandwich Tony between them. Looking down at the innocent child. A child who had lost part of his innocence. Now they will have to show him what good it is. That their union is good. This is the right thing to do.

KQ

The next morning Tony woke up between two warm bodies. It was scary. It felt like before. But then he saw red hair cloud his vision. He began to shake.

"Tony," he heard Jet say. But it sounded so far away. "Tony, jeeze." He backs up. Hands grabbing his head. Eyes opening to see eyes scoping into each other. "Tony it's us. Tony, buddy." Jet swears to whoever will hear him. "TONY!"

Shannon sits up. Staring at Tony and Jet. Jet shouting at the frightened boy. Trying to bring him back from where he had receded inside himself.

She pulls him back to her.

"It's us Tony." He stills. Eyes staring at one another. Jet begins to sign.

'Tony, it's Jet and Shannon. It's okay.' Tony stares at him. Sighing deeply. His hands moving to take Shannon's in his. Rubbing up and down. The two sharing a look over his head.

'Tony, I'm sorry. We… Shannon and I need to tell you that we. We love one another and our.' How to explain sex to a child who was violated by it. Was used against him. 'Tony what Shannon and we do is different from what happened to you.'

'Am I wrong?' Tony's shaking hands sign.

'No. That was not your choice. This is a choice. We love one another.' Shannon stares at Jet at his words. Sure they had spoken it and acted liked teenagers in the blissness of youth filled love. 'Sex is more than your past. There is a side that is good and great.'

'Can you show me?' this froze Jet. He wanted Tony to not be afraid of the act. And they couldn't really go to a shrink for it would open to many questions that they couldn't afford to answer.

Shannon looks at Jet who is stunned by his brother's words. She was contemplating how to make Tony unafraid of sex. When to him it was pain. The pink elephant in the room. Then it clicked. Tony was knowledgeable beyond his years. Knew things no child should know or have experienced. Taking his hands in hers. Getting his full attention on her. Removing her hand.

'Yes Tony, we will show you.' Jet looks stunned at her. 'Come on.' Jet didn't know what she had planned but he felt as nervous as a virgin.

They go to their bedroom that they had been sharing since she came. She sits Tony in a chair that rest in the corner. It felt all wrong to be doing this in front of Tony.

"Jet focus on me."

"This isn't right."

"And what was done to him was." He closes his eyes to return to her fire eyes watching him. "Jet what do you suggest letting him watch porn. We need to show him there is joy in the act. Or he will be… he will be frightened for the rest of his life. And do you want that?"

"No." she smiles at him.

"Good get undress."

Tony watches them disrobe. His mind going to the times when he was disrobed. How the men would smile as with each discard exposed more of his innocent skin. Then he watched as Shannon kissed Jet. Their eyes different from the men who took him. They light in a different way as they look upon one another. It was the love that shined through them. Love that she showed him with those eyes. Eyes that Jet showed love for him as well. And he didn't want Tony in that way. They moved to the bed. Tilting his head to watch. To see how they connected. Girls built so differently from him. Jet paused before entering. Wondering if he was worried about hurting her. Then his eyes connected with Tony. He smiles his all is well smile before beginning to go at Shannon. Their motions slow and full of love. She arched into him. They seemed to enjoy it. Tony sat frozen as he watched them make love.

So this is what it was suppose to be like. A man and a woman to join in the act. They both seemed to enjoy it. She cried out several times begging for more. This was amazingly different from his own experience. So they weren't hurting one another. They wanted this. They both seemed to enjoy it. There is good in this act.

After he watched them he felt different. Felt soiled and dirty. But also felt relieved. Not frightened by what they were doing. Then he looked down. The men taking joy when his pecker would get excited. They seemed to ignore it and let him be.

They lay in afterglow. Shannon looks over at him. She smiles. He smiles but keeping his head down. She comes over to him. She is better than any of the men who took him.

Jet watches as Shannon moves to Tony in her birthday suite.

'Tony it's okay to get aroused.'

'They would laugh at me and be more mean when I." She rest one hand over it.

'This is natural.' She kisses his check. 'Do you know how to handle yourself?' Tony nods. He was asked to on several of those occasion. The men even taking time to blow him off. He felt scared. 'Go ahead.'

'Here?'

'You can got to your room. We don't judge you like them. We want you to be happy and see joy.' He hugs her before running out of the room.

She stays there till they hear his door slam shut.

"Did we do the right thing?' she turns to him.

"It's better than doing nothing. And now he knows." Jet smiles extending his hand to her. She was too good for him. She climbs into bed with him. They just smile at one another. Sure it was awkward but it wasn't for them this round. This was for Tony. Jet wiggled against her. This round though is for them.

KEEP QUIET… TBC

AUTHOR NOTE:

I do not condone pedophilia. This is a work of fiction. I do not condone rape or torture of innocent. This is a story. Those of you who see things in that way seek help. AGAIN this is a work of fiction.

"He just needs to understand what we are doing is that we love each other. That we love one another. What happened to him was evil and not right but the act can be so much more."


	19. KQ 19

KEEP QUIET 19

Jackson looks at the military base. Defiantly different from back home. It had taken some time and maneuvering. Those episode of Man from u.n.c.l.e. paying off. Espionage and all that. It was dark and out of character but he did it. Made it here and now it was time to see his family.

They let him in to walk the small col-de-sac. Approaching the house that he was informed was theirs. Thanking them for having his name on the do enter list. But still a surprise. At least for Tony and Jet. Shannon being his inside gal.

Knocking on the door he stands and waits. He didn't know he would be this nervous. The door opens slightly. Little eyes peered around. Then the door was opened full way and a ball of energy enters his arms. He goes down landing hard on his rear. Small arms circling his neck tightly. Very different from what was the normal from when he left.

The child shell was gone. He was a small boy loving life. His hands going wild with excitement. Jackson was sad to admit he had gotten rusty a little on his signing. A time without use it becomes lacking. Yet when he saw Tony making motions of love you, missed you daddy. Jackson all about cried. He hugged Tony close.

"I missed you so much." Those words couldn't fill how much he loved this innocent he held. One who had become his son. No blood required. Just feel.

KQ 19

Jackson spent the entire day with Tony. Tony enrapturing every moment. The simple act of drawing together bringing a smile to their faces. Missing one another. Tony smiles over at him as he colors a horse green. Making the world his own.

Even more a shock when Jet saw him there sitting at the table together. Dropping his gear by the door to run into Jackson's arms.

"Missed yah son." Jet hugged back with all his strength. Appreciating his father for everything he is. Learning to be a father. Seeing the responsibilities as he watched over Tony.

"Missed you too." Tears ran down Jackson's face. He had his boys.

KQ 19

Shannon had watched the proceedings. Looking over at Tony who was also crying with joy. She comes over to hug Tony. They are a family again.

KQ 19

Sitting around the dinning room table they discuss Jet's boot camp, Tony's friends and what he is learning in school. Shannon stepping into the mother role. Herself looking into schools in the area for herself in becoming a lawyer. She wanted to defend the innocent as well. Jet could save the world. She would save what was left over. And there was a lot of it.

"So how long are you staying?" the question that was hanging in the air. Jackson sighed heavily.

"Not long." He stopped signing at what he was about to inform next. "That man is still in town." He grunts wiping his mouth of food particles. "I gave his hounds the slip in DC. But it is only time before they trace something. So not long."

'Wish was longer.' Tony signed. Jackson looks over at Tony impressed.

"When did you learn to lip read?' Tony just shrugs. He had been slipping. Yet he has never felt safer. Learning a lot from his friend about deafness and his learning. Also that he was learning to lip read. So it was an okay slip. But if he slipped further would they abandon him for lying to them. They had done so much for him already.

Gave him shelter.

Learned a new language.

Fought some of his demons.

Got him a dog.

Left their home to keep him safe.

If they found out it would betray everything they have done for him. So he remained quiet. But giving that he now was learning to lip-read. He could give them that.

Jet and Shannon looked at Tony in shock.

"Guess that was a surprise?" looking at the confused younglings.

"He never told us. Tony why?"

'You never asked and still learning.' Jet had to give it to Tony. So full of surprises, what would he surprise them with next.

They still signed and spoke. For Tony still could only communicate in sign.

"Maybe two more days then I gotta head back."

"What will you tell them when you return?"

"Went to go visit an old friend who isn't doing to well. Ruth is covering for me." Ruth an angel. They missed there home. Someday they might get to go back. Jackson though had to.

So they would make the best of it.

KQ 19

Jet still had to do his training. Leaving Jackson in the care of Shannon and Tony. They were showing him around the base. Meeting some of Tony's friends. Eating a picnic at a park. Just simple stuff. Even showing the other what they have learned and cooking.

People had asked whom Jackson was since their family supposedly all gone. Jackson was a family friend. An honorary uncle. It hurt but it keeps the family safe.

Jet came home that night to hear Shannon in the kitchen. In the living room Tony lay asleep a top Jackson. Hands entwined.

They have come so far.

Jackson was daddy. Surprising them all. Welcomed with every beat of their hearts. He smiles at them as they lay resting. Shannon comes beside him.

"I already took several pictures." Jet nods. His girl is too good.

"Busy day."

"Yeah. We did. Walked all over. Went food shopping. Went to the base store. Jackson bought Tony a knife. Saying all little boys should have one." True a boy becoming a man needed a good knife. "We also learned that Tony does not like limos." Jet looks at her.

"Limos?"

"They remind him of his father and clients."

"Good reason." Both acknowledging the fear. "You okay?"

"Just tired." She leans into her man. "Also Tony is wondering when we are gonna get married. I think he was giving a slight nudge from your old man." Jet really smiled at that. His father already seeing how happy they have become. Wanting it on paper. Jet kisses her forehead. Pulling her close.

"Soon."

KEEP QUIET 19… TBC

THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME.

_I know people had issues with the last chapter._

_Some very strong opinions._

_It's a story and I warned you._

_DON'T READ if you DON'T LIKE_

_Also I had no clue what to do._

_Hopefully this chapter will make up for that one. _


	20. KQ 20: WHY DO WE FALL?

KQ: WHY DO WE FALL?

By: Wolfa Moon

DIS: Sorry took so long. Still don't own

KQ: WHY DO WE FALL?

He is being forced into the big office. The office with the big chairs and a large wooden desk. A desk which his father tells him leaves beautiful marks upon his skin. Moving him to stand by the window to wait. Be a little teaser for the man who is getting his bonus. The black limo pulling up. Staff going to open and allow the man into his home.

"I want you to make him happy. Keep quiet unless he ask you too." The only sound these men really like is when he whimpers. He nods slowly. Keeping to follow his fathers always only rule. Keep quiet. Standing there he is trembling.

The room may look like an office but you flip over the paintings there are crops and other implements to be used. "Don't move." He hears his father step away from him to flip over the painting to show what can be used on him. Familiar with all of them.

"If you are good tonight maybe I'll let you have some ice cream." Tony likes ice cream. One of the few memories of happiness with his mom. It always made him smile and feel that love. But in order to get it always made him eat his tears.

The door opens and the man enters. They greet each other. Remaining still till called.

"Tony, come here." Approaching he keeps his eyes down. "Look at me." He does and sees the other man.

"I see what you mean. He is exquisite. How long do I have him?"

"Till 6 then there will be dinner."

"And desert?" the new man licks his lips.

"We'll negotiate over dinner." They would talk freely about it over dinner. The staff knew but most of them are illegal and a simple bit of info in the wrong or right hands and gone back to home or heaven. They noticed but could do nothing.

"Shall I begin?" Senior nods as the man approaches him. Tony stays still. "All the possibilities." The man stands before him. "Let's see how well that mouth works." He goes through the motions as taught and hit if done wrong. Diving in he pulls the man's penis out. Learning the world of this at such a young age he isn't taught that this is wrong. This is his life. The man forces it down. He gags and gags. Wanting to scream. His father smiling out of the corner of his eye. Closing his eyes he lets the man do what he wills. Knowing the sooner he finishes the sooner he will relent with his mouth.

Done, that was quick. No time though the man touches him and pulls off the little school outfit. For some reason it made the men smile more. Taking of innocence. Turning him to the edge of the desk.

"You've relented." The man voices. Realizing the man has been here before. But there have been so many.

"Well we are talking about a big deal to close and I can restrain. Beside my cooks son is staying here. He has a foreign taste that's been appeasing me."

"I see. Maybe we can call him in. Let your boy here feel what he does to us."

"Sounds like a great idea. I'll go get him." His father leaves him alone with the man. The man pushes him into the desk. Bending over he bites his ear.

"I'm going to fuck you till you bleed. Gonna whip your ass with every crop in this room. Now I get a better treat. Watching you hopefully get some joy while you rape another. Your father surely does know how to secure a deal." He hears the man step away from him. "He's had it cleaned. How delightful?" Cringing at the knowledge of the one he is talking about. It was one his father had specifically made. A crop made with real gold threaded around leather. Always getting his blood on it. "I know your father tells you to be quiet but you know what I like to hear. Count for me." And does. Each number getting higher as his screams grow as well.

KQ: WHY DO WE FALL?

Jethro hears the noise. Rolling out of bed to defense position. He's training kicking in. Then there is a counted scream again. A whimper following. A noise that tears at Jet's heart. Running from his room to the only other occupied room in his house. His father having left the week early. He himself observes that Tony cringed every time they passed the construction and the black limo sitting out front. Knowing it is something from the dark.

Entering the room Tony is hanging off the side of his bed. Arms crossed over his head. He screams another number. Having never heard Tony scream before Jet is worried. But the kid has a voice. Tony can speak. Always quiet. Quiet when he cries. Quiet when he is happy. An the only time he really makes noise. Running in he grabs his brother. Trying to cradle the very compliant child. A child who is crying uncontrollable. Then he feels little hands running over his body. Moving down.

Oh god! Jet pushes him away to get some space. To try and wake him.

"Tony, Tony!" the head shakes back and forth like it is being slapped. Then Tony's mouth forms to be a kiss. Remaining ramrod straight. No wonder public displays offended. No wonder what he and Shannon had done was scaring him. "Tony," he tries again. Bending Tony's head down he places a kiss upon his forehead. Brings him to tighten his hold on him. So he can't move. So little hands can't do dirty deeds.

Tony begins to struggle a little then stills. Moving back to see he's either past out or become compliant in his nightmare. Laying him on the bed Tony doesn't move. Shiloh jumps back on the bed. Her face snuffing and licking away the tears from her boys face. Jet watches her snuggle in next to him. So much has happened in such a short amount of time. But so much has happened before this haven.

"Jet?" Shannon is standing at the door. He looks to her lost one. Not knowing, not able to defend his brother from his nightmares. But he will save his future. Give him what he deserves.

"Nightmare."

"Poor baby." Shannon comes in to see Tony twist a little. Then his arm goes around Shiloh. Burying his face in her fur. She moves to sit beside Jet.

"I want to save him. Why can't I protect him?" She places her arms around her strong pillar. Moving him to rest on her shoulder. He tries to be so strong and protect them all. Tries to keep Tony away from the fears of the world. Already have experienced the fears and tribulations of the world.

"Just be there for him. Tony needs our love. Jet all we can do is love him."

"I want to hurt them. Hurt everyone who has hurt him. I love him so much."

"I know Jet. I know." They remain like that for the rest of the night. Keeping watch over their youngest.

KQ: WHY DO WE FALL?

Tony tries to behave normally. Tries to act like his nightmares aren't memories. He just wants to be what is normal. Climbing a tree with his friend is an easy exit. Mimicking his friend in laughter and enjoyment. Yet his eyes keep drifting over to the construction site. The limo is not there. Breathing easier he climbs higher. To be free to get away. To feel. Let the adrenaline flow through him. The tree moving with a welcomed breeze. Being brave he moves up higher. More danger. More free.

At the top he secures his legs as he saw many of the soldiers do when they reach the top. Tying his feet together. The wind blew again. He could be a bird right now soaring high in the clouds. Looking up he feels the sun cascade upon him. No more worries. No more fears. Getting braver he extends his arms out in true bird fashion. The wind blows through his wings. He remembers a song from long ago. Something a maid once sang to him.

_I can fly higher than an eagle, cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

This is the best he felt in a long time. Sure he had a family but recently it was all downhill. Emotion, nightmares, the memories resurfacing. Knowing how damaged he is and how much a burden he is on his new family. Maybe he could fly away and let them have their happiness. They gave him back so much.

There is a tapping on his leg. Opening eyes unknowingly closed he looks down. Jet is there smiling at him and signing.

'Hey Tony, want to come down and not give Shannon a heart attack." He looks past Jet to see a crowd staring up at him. Shannon below with one hand to shield her eyes from the sun the other over her fast beating heart. Behind her is a parked jeep with some of his fellow squad members. They all had come for concern for him. He felt great and free. Then crashing back to earth to become a burden. 'Tony,' Jet signs again. 'Come down buddy.'

'I like it up here.' Jet smiles and looks around at the view. Seeing everything.

'Nice view but let's get down so Shannon will be calm ok?' He looks down at her and waves his small hand at her. His hand not wings. Nodding numbly he begins to come down. Hiding his joy and freeness under his mask he always seems to have in his back pocket.

Jet saw the change. Seeing Tony all this week closed off in himself. And to see that bright smile on his face up so high. Pride filled him at how unafraid Tony is now. But then the mask crashing over the brother he loves. Hating to have to ruin his fun. Following him silently down till Tony leapt to the ground. Shannon running over and wrapping him in her arms. Moving apart for her to talk/sign to him.

'You had me so worried. Don't scare me like that again. I love you.'

'I was just having fun.' She pulls him to her tightly. Over her shoulder Tony watches Jet talk and shake hands with his squad. His friend being held by the shoulder by his mom. Concern and happiness on his face. If he fell at least some people would have worried about him. But he was free.

Lifting up off the ground. Shannon squeezing him tight to her. Never had she been so worried. Never had she seen Tony look so free. But it scared her to see him so high. Scared to the deepest depth of her heart and soul. Tony is family and no one is ever gonna take him away from them. Yet he looked so free.

KQ: WHY DO WE FALL?

Jet twirled the knife again. Watching it spin on the dining room table. Tony lay asleep in bed. Eating a full meal and excusing himself. The look of burden hurting them. They had seen the mask but also saw how beautiful he looks when he truly let the world truly fade away. They had seen through the veil before. Back home.

Shannon watches from the door. Her troubled men. One asleep and one that can't.

"Shannon, what am I gonna do? He was so happy. I took that away. I made him look like a kicked puppy. I embarrassed him."

"Oh Jet," she encircles her arms around his neck. Pulling him close to her. "He is still a troubled child. We are keeping him safe but he has demons." Nodding his head he lets it rest against her heart.

"Maybe instead of letting his demons attack him we should confront him."

"You want to go after his father?"

"If I could get my scope on him."

"And I would let you just the once."

"I love you. But being patient." She knows when he gets worked up like this he will act before fully thinking it through. There is more to clean up but the intent is there. The proof of love.

KQ: WHY DO WE FALL?

Shiloh walks close to her boy. The air becoming thick. People beginning to notice her little Tony more. Looking then looking away. Even his friends being a little wary but still his friends. He had screwed up. She bumps into him again. He runs his hand through her fur. Clinging to it as a lifeline.

A dark back limo pulls up next to him. He needs to run. They've come for him. He can't move. Maybe Jet can move on finally. The hand in Shiloh's fur tightens so much that she whimpers. He doesn't let go.

The door opens. He needs to run. It's not time. He found us.

Jet steps out. It was all a game. He is in on it with his father. He's going back. All this. Have to run. Have to get out of here. Backpedaling he begins to move. Running. He heard a shout to stop but he couldn't. He's never going back to that. The freedom he learned from him. It is a game.

Jet saw his brother run from him. Something he never thought or wanted to see but he does. Running for all he's worth. Shiloh stopping to stare at him before chasing after her boy. Not really knowing what is wrong but her boy will need her. He watches them go. He didn't want Tony to be afraid anymore. He thought if he showed him what fun riding in a limo was. Shacking his head he realizes what fun must have been had for Tony in these personnel driven deluxes. Slamming the door close. Trying to breath out his angry. His stupidity. Fun, still learning it is okay to be a kid. To play like other children. To not fear dark cars while others feared his seclusion in the closet. He hadn't thought it through. Needing to fix this he. Telling the driver thank you but he won't be needed.

KQ: WHY DO WE FALL?

Tony rushes in. Running to his closet he pulls out his emergency backpack. Filled with snack bars and easy to traverse food and supplies. Grabbing his batman bank he empties its contents into the outside pouch. Looking to the clock. He didn't have much time. Grabbing two empty water bottles he fills them placing them inside his bag. Having learned a lot from watching the soldiers pack up for deployments. See how little they could bring. What is necessary?

Shiloh looks at the bag being packed. She knows what it is. Moving to it she tries to fit in but she has grown too big. Whimpering she muzzles in again.

Tony taps her on the shoulder. Tapping his hand twice for no. Her eyes go to it longly. She wants to go with him. Tony smiles at her. His only true friend. Given to him by Jet. Going to another drawer in his room he pulls out another leash. One he kept hidden for emergency. She would not be used against him. Happily she comes to him presenting her neck. Clipping it on she moves to the bag grabbing at it.

Time to go.

The front door opens. Shiloh nipping his hand in order to alert him. He heard it. No escape now. The window but what of Shiloh. He could fight. Learning a lot in watching the soldiers. He would not be taken again. There is so much more to life now. A life that may have been false but it was freedom.

Jet climbs up the stairs. Realizing how much he had fucked up. Acting without thinking. Tony is a gentle case that needs to be thought over before acting. A boy who lived through hell. Found joy in the highest tree. He had to make this right. Opening the door to Tony's room a weight collides with him. Arms descend upon him. He is forced into the wall then floor. Little arms with weight and fury wail upon him. Blocking his face with one arm the other trying to reach out and stop Tony. But his free arm comes to an obstacle. Shiloh has grabbed him hard. Pulling and tugging protecting her boy. Jet needs to get to Tony.

His training kicking in he struggles with the more fierce threat, Shiloh. He makes a fist letting it collide hard against the dog. She whimpers being forced away. This only spurs on Tony more. Becoming a wild fire of fury. Jet makes a grab for him again to get him to stop to see that it was him. That he made a mistake. Realizing now he had set them back again. He lets the hands beat on him some more. Taking the beating but he has to make Tony see. Twisting Tony off he pushes him away to give him distance, time. Time that gave Shiloh a chance to regain herself. She barrels toward him. Jet grabs her tossing her into Tony's room closing the door. With one obstacle down he turns to Tony.

Tony's eyes have blown wide. Pupils filling out all the color. Crab walking into the wall. Throwing his arms over his head. Jet makes a step toward him. Then he pauses. Shiloh is scratching and whimpering at the door but there is another noise. Crouching down infront of Tony he listens. Really listens. There is the most quietist of voices. Graveled from unuse or hoarseness from scars of screaming for help and pleas to stop. Repeating over and over again.

"I'm sorry… please, please. I'm sorry…please don't. I'm sorry, sorry."

TBC… Why Do We Fall?

Author Note: Okay now I am officially stuck. I knew what I wanted in this chapter and how to end but I have no clue where to go. Hans Zimmer music helping me finish and round it off. So any suggestions? Reviews welcomed!

KQ: WHY DO WE FALL?


	21. KQ 21

Keep Quiet 21

By Wolfa Moon

Excuse the delay…

KQ 21: Previously in NCIS

_Tony's eyes have blown wide. Pupils filling out all the color. Crab walking into the wall. Throwing his arms over his head. Jet makes a step toward him. Then he pauses. Shiloh is scratching and whimpering at the door but there is another noise. Crouching down in front of Tony he listens. Really listens. There is the most quietist of voices. Graveled from unuse or hoarseness from scars of screaming for help and pleas to stop. Repeating over and over again._

_"I'm sorry… please, please. I'm sorry…please don't. I'm sorry, sorry."_

KQ 21

Jet froze. His brother spoke. His brother wasn't screaming but was speaking. Saying a phrase over and over again. Clear as an endless blue sky. No hiccup in hearing the words to confirm. It frightened him as well as quirked another part of his mind. Pounding feet brought his attention to the stairs. Shannon standing there. Her knees covered in dirt. Her hands gloved and soiled. Looking between the two. Then she hears it.

"I'm sorry…Please, please." Her Tony is talking. Her Jet sitting stunned but with a bloody lip. Then a scratching at the door.

"What happened?" The obvious question. Jet looks to her then to Tony. Seeing that this was his fault. She moves in on Tony.

"Tony, Tony."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please don't let me go back."

"We won't honey." She rubs his sobbing back.

"Promise?" she pauses. Did Tony hear her? Did he understand her? His puppy eyes look up at her. She tries to see into them through the tears.

"Tony?"

"Promise?"

"I promise." Can he hear her? She doesn't care. Wrapping her arms around him. Feeling the shaking fear that has enveloped this boy pouring out. She looks over at Jet stunned. "What happened?"

"I.. I rented a limo…"she shakes her head pulling him toward her more.

"Jet."

"I know I know. I acted before thinking. I'm sorry." He moves over to kneel by them. "Tony, buddy, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to see what not daddy fun is like. What brother Jet and Shannon can show you. Have a nice ride." He tried to elaborate but each time his thought kept focusing on the innuendos. "Tony I just want you not to be afraid. I want you to be as free as a bird and damn the consequences." Tony stifles back to turn to look at him.

"I'm sorry." He begins to dry again. "I'm sorry Jet please don't send me back. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Jet reaches in taking Tony from Shannon. His brother spoke. He spoke right to him. Even though he had lied. His brother spoke.

"It's okay Tony. It's okay. I'll never send you back. I promise. Please believe me." Tony squeezed tight then went limp. Looking down with concern. Tony is fast asleep.

KQ 21

They watched him sleep for a while. Shiloh tucking herself in next to her boy. She whimpered around Jet but both made up quickly. Especially when they tucked little Tony back in bed. Sitting downstairs now both with a cup of coffee between their hands.

"Do you think he could always talk?"

"Maybe, did we ever ask him if he could? We just presumed."

"We presumed a lot."

"But not about his asshole of a father. There was proof. But…"

"Jet don't you dare go questioning."

"I'm not," he cut her off. "He is my brother and I will do anything for him. It's just. How can I have been such a fool? His fucking father." Jet wrapped his hands tightly around the mug. Wishing in place was the man who loaned genetic material to the little boy upstairs. Wanting his gun and his scope. The perfect moment. "Tony is staying here. It must have been ingrained in his head to keep quiet." Those fuckers. There are worse names to call them. But that one is singing the high praises. "I want him to talk to me."

"I know Jet." Her hand encloses over his. His enclosing back.

KQ 21

Tony shudders as he awakens. He had broken his vow. The one thing that kept him safe. Waking to wondering if he is safe. Does he still have a place here? Moving slowly as to not make sound that he could hear and the other occupants of the house could do as well. Learning that the right of the stairwell creaks. Moving down he listens as his brother and Shannon prepare breakfast. His stomach betraying him. Shiloh betraying him more as she runs past him to get to the others.

Traitor, he thinks.

"Tony," Jet calls. So they figured it out or are they speculating? Tony stands still as ever. Even more than when his father made him stand with books on his head. A man stands straight and tall. If a book fell, an hour of what his father wanted. Stiffening so the books don't fall yet relaxes to maintain the time. Closing his eyes he waits. Listening to them murmur about something. Taking time he walks cautiously around the corner.

They both stare at him. He made to approach them yet pauses. Unsure where his feet should go. Is he someone they still want, a liar?

'Tony,' Jet signs. Tony watching his hands. Wanting to reply also afraid of those hands striking him. Jet steps toward him and he steps back. Watching as Jet steps back as if slapped. His heart sinking.

'Jet,' Tony signs to him. Jet smiles at him.

'We have breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes.' Making his favorite. Still unsure Jet gives him a wide birth as he walks into the dinette area. Shannon smiles at him. He smiles back taking a seat. A seat with the wall behind him so he can watch them, his usual spot. But he couldn't look at them.

Shannon watched as her Tony sat all alone. The boy closed off in his tower again. No one there to call for help or reach him in his needs.

"Tony," she speaks with love. Hoping that the voice they heard before will answer them. If it is a fluke then ok but she would love her boy to smile at her and talk to her beyond fingers. "Tony." She tries again. Tony either can't hear her or is ignoring her.

Tony has become accustomed to ignoring them. It is a habit that he forced upon himself at his fathers whims. Keep Quiet. His hands digging into Shiloh's fur. The longing in her voice broke him in the inside. He had done this. He had hurt them by opening his mouth. For being afraid of the monsters of his past. Jet told him there are no monsters under his bed. He knew that. There are no monsters in the closet. He knew that as well since he had spent so much time in them. Yet when it came to the slick dark limos that people seemed to ride in all by themselves yet there is room inside for so much more. Having been on many rides. Yet Jet had rented one. To show there are no monsters. There are monsters. They hide behind suits and money. Deals made and hands shaken. Little favors exchanged. Him paying the price.

The plate is placed before him. His stomach, which had betrayed him earlier with growls of hunger, betrayed him again. He wants to throw up and runaway. He doesn't deserve this. Pushing the plate away from him. Shannon pouted as he discarded the food. He is always ravenous and good reason with his past. But to be back to this wary frightened boy. It's breaking her heart. Her eyes glance to Jet who is trying to contain the rage. The inner protective animal who is cowering at his wrong and willingness to sacrifice and fight for his family.

"Jet, please eat too. Everything will be fine." Jet wanted to scream FINE just to get a response out of Tony. Yet the boy seemed frightened enough.

"I just wish… Tony I'm not upset if you can hear me." He had this whole speech and idea in order to get Tony to talk to him again. To confirm that he can actually hear them. Patience is good but right now it is for fools and Gibbs is no fool. "I'm upset that you had to hide. That we didn't know. If you talk to us … it will change nothing. Please Tony." Tony keeps his head down. Hands digging into Shiloh's fur. "Tony, we love you. Nothing will ever change that." Jet reaches over. Tony flinches but maintains. "Please Tony. Please." He pleaded.

Tony wanted to say it is okay, sorry, forgive me, why, all of thee above. Also wanting to run away again. To let them be happy.

"Tony?" Jet reaches across to raise Tony's eyes to be level with his. 'I love you.' He signs. His emotions desperate in his eyes to come across. 'You don't have to talk. We love you but it is good to know you can. I got to go.' Getting up he kisses Tony's head. Wishing he could stay and reconcile this but he has to go to boot. Moving to Shannon he hugs her close kissing him.

"Take care of each other." He left.

KQ 21

Tony watches him go with emotions frazzled. Looking to Shannon she smiles at him.

"Love you Tony." She smiles and signs.

'I have school.' He signs. Getting up he gathers his things. Shannon steps toward him.

'Tony, we love you. Nothing will ever change that.'

'I know.' He moves off. Shiloh at his heels.

The walk to school always gave him time to think. Time to himself. Shiloh following him to school like always. Running his hand through her hair. There is so much going on. Should he stay or should he go now. But he couldn't, he had a family. A family who loved him and showed it, proved it. So lost in thought he didn't pay attention like he should to the squeal of a voice coming toward him. Shiloh though did.

Stopping beside her boy. Having felt the boy in such despair, emotions rapid. Then the casual stroll to school. Her boy more silent then normal. Then she heard it. Taking a step closer to her boy. Protecting him from the reality a territory she can protect him in. Her head turning to the new person running toward them.

"Oh my god she is so beautiful." Shiloh pushing more into her boy getting Tony's attention. Tony looks down at her then notices the girl coming toward him. The new arrival stopping right before the sidewalk. Her feet are bare squishing into the green grass.

Tony looks up as the shadow crosses his path. The weight of Shiloh also warning him. Then he sees it. A girl standing before him. Eyeing the moving trucks and workers before taking her in. The girl before him decked out in a Dorothy, Wizard of OZ, outfit. Hair in pigtails and a smile that would make light bulbs jealous.

"Hi," she speaks loudly. Tony smiles at her. She is a light bulb shining in the sun. Tony waves. "I just moved here. What's your name?" Tony tilts his head taking in the girl who just landed here. Tony brings his hands up.

'Tony,' he signs out. The girl gives another squeal jumping into the air. Her hands begin to fly a million miles a minute. Then she settles.

'My name's Abby.' She signs. 'Can I pet your dog?'

KQ 21

TBC…

HOPE YOU ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW.

Author note: My youngest is into Wizard of OZ right now. And I thought what would a young Abby wear beside the Goth she wears now.


	22. KQ 22

KEEP QUIET 22

By: Wolfa Moon

*** We Will See What Is To Come*** No Own***

KQ 22

Abby spirit was always so high. Even after the death of her father. She still looks on the bright side of things. Her mom found another man and he treated her like a queen and her a princess. Also getting her mom a job at a base to teach deaf kids. Also to help soldiers who come back with hearing problems from all the gunfire and bombs.

Skipping down the street she sees the boy with the dog. Her mom had started the week before with her teachings. Learning that the boy's name is Tony and his brother is his only family and caregiver. The dog is his constant companion and helper. Yet the boy held more than that and she could see it in the way he held himself. The way he flinched at things. Wondering, if the boy was being abused but then spying on how much the brother loves him. The grin they share. Also the pretty lady who watches over him, as well, being careful and shining love. Then what is the worry?

The dog began to bark as Tony began to climb. She watches him go higher and higher. Abby whistled as he went up with the ease of an acrobat. Tony reached the top and his whole face changed. He looked free. Impressed she moves to the tree. The dog comes over sniffing at her.

"Good doggy." Moving to the tree she begins to climb. The tree moved with the wind. Abby giggled moving up. Getting closer she took a moment to admire him. His dirty blond hair blowing in the wind. He's just caressing the freedom. He looks free.

Reaching up she touches his foot. Tapping it to get his attention. His eyes slowly open to look down at her. His eyes look at her.

"Hi Tony," she waves at him. He just tilts his head in a very angel way. He waves back. Securing herself so she can sign she looks up at him again. 'What are you doing?' he just looks at her.

'Free,' he signs before spreading his arms out to let the wind blow around him. Abby giggles at him. She is content to sit and watch him.

KQ22

"TONY! TONY!" Abby looks down to see Shannon calling up to them.

"HI!" Abby calls down.

"Who's there?"

"Abby. We're fine."

"Can you please come down?"

"Sure," Abby turns to Tony and smiles. Reaching up she gets his attention. He looks at her.

'Down now?' he signs. Abby nods sadly. Tony nods back. They begin to descend but she stops him halfway down. He looks at her. She smiles at him.

'Can we hang out again?' Tony just stares at this bizarre person. Someone willingly wants to hang out with him. Sure he played with his fellow classmates. But this is a girl who just accepted.

'I guess.'

'Great! Last one down is a rotten egg.' She begins to descend as if on fire. Tony tilts his head again. She looks up one more time and smiles. Tony smiles back following her down. Getting to the bottom they both smile at one another. 'Fun,' she signs with a smile. Tony nods.

'Fun,' he smiles. Looking to Shannon who is smiling too. He looks at her with interest but is tapped by Abby.

'Can I eat over?' Tony looks to Shannon who had watched the whole ordeal. Her heart going to her throat as she watches Tony up there and then seeing he wasn't alone either. Eyeing the new girl dressed up today in a wonder woman costume. The girl and her fashion sense or is it her perchance to dream of being more.

Also adding to her character she had kept the smile that Tony had so freely shown when up above. He is smiling it now in asking her. How can she say no.

'Of course,' she signs. Abby squeals pulling Tony into a hug. Tony tensed in her arms. Eyes going wide he looks at her. He is an abomination, a liar and not worth this. She smiles at him.

'Is that okay?' Abby looks at the wide-eyed Tony. Her heart going to this boy who is so lost. She is lost in her own little world. Bought time there is another occupant.

KQ22

Tony sits beside her in his home. They are both watching TV leaning up against the couch. Shiloh placing herself between the two of them. Liking the newcomer but still protective. His hands gripping tight in her fur.

Abby smiles at him. He is an enigma, she needs to figure out.

'Why did you climb the tree?' Tony turns from Magnum P.I. as she taps to ask the question.

'I like it.'

'Why?'

'Feel free.'

'Your weird.'

'You're the one dressed as Wonder Woman.'

'I bet you want to be the Hulk.'

'Superman.'

'Really?' They turn back to see the credits roll. 'Let's go Superman. You need a costume.'

The two go to his room and try to make him a superhero costume out of things they can find. Blue sweatpants with a pair of red panties made the bottom half. A red hoodie became his cape. They needed a blue shirt. Abby squealed when she found one.

"Perfect," she spoke. Moving around she found a marker. "Just needs the official seal." Tony was looking in his closet when he caught the waft of marker smell. Coming out he sees Abby markering one of his shirts.

"NO!" He screamed. Grabbing it from her he begins to shake. In his head he is screaming. How could she do this? This is one of his shirts. Jet is going to be so pissed at him. First he doesn't talk. Then he climbs the high trees. He is messing up everything.

Abby wanted to consol him but he freaked backing away from her. Shannon came running into the room

"What's wrong?" she spoke and signed.

"I did it. We.." Abby began. Her eyes' looking at how sacred Tony is. He is shaking and cowering in the corner. Shannon turns Abby to her.

"Just tell me, please."

"I was making him a Superman shirt. I took a marker and wrote on it. I'm sorry. Don't hurt him."

"It wasn't us who hurt him." Abby looks at her. Shannon smiles trying to cheer her up. "It will be alright. It has been a rough couple of weeks." Turning she approaches Tony. Tony is rocking, trying to get even smaller than he is. Reaching out she tries to unlock him from his pose.

"Tony, it's okay?"

"Can he hear you?" Abby ask from her post at the end of his bed.

"I don't know." Nor did she care. Tony is Tony and is theirs. "Tony," reaching out to touch his cheek. He starts but looks at her. Thrusting out the shirt to her. She takes the blue shirt in her hands. Looking down at the wonderfully big S drawn upon it. Tilting his head up to look at her.

'This is a wonderful addition to your Superman costume.' He watches her hold it out to him. He takes it slowly. 'It's okay, Tony. We aren't him. And no matter what we love you.' Her eyes try to convey all her love. He smiles at her. 'Good boy.' She gets up. Looking to Abby and Tony. 'Finish the costume and go play. Dinner will be ready in less than an hour.' She exits.

Abby approaches him.

'Sorry Tony.'

'It's okay I guess.'

'Would she have hurt you?'

'Not them. I can't tell you.'

'Why not?' she hated secrets. She loved to know them. 'I'll keep it safe.'

'I can't.'

'Then tell me another secret.' He looks down at the Superman shirt. The man who is brave. Will do what is right. Save the innocent.

'You can't tell anyone.'

'Pinky promise and cross my heart.'

'I can hear.' She looks shocked and taken aback.

'Why are you lying? Why are you?' she is getting upset and Tony begins to shake again. Her heart hurts at this.

'They thought and I was scared and..' he begins to shake more. Abby hugs him.

"I won't tell. I promise." He hugs her back.

KQ22

They became inseparable since the Superman incident. Jet loved the costume. Even helping him fly a little in the sky. Giving turns to them. Playing superheroes. Today is another play date and food shopping.

Shannon smiles as they run ahead of her in the supermarket. This girl a gift to her Tony. Pain. Her hand going to her belly.

"Tony, Abby!" she yells after them. Her stomach panged again.

"TONY!" Tony stops to look at her. Their eyes meet. "Tony," she speaks again before collapsing.

"Mom," he says running toward her.

KQ22…Sorry so short.

Author note: I'm sorry another cliffhanger. But I have a jumping board again. I have so many too fill and this one seems to be the most popular of my stories. Who knew. THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME. Hope to have more through the holidays.


	23. KQ 23

Keep Quiet

Tony closes his eyes. If he could only shut off his ears that can still hear. The hospital is alive around him. Memories he does not want to relieve threaten to spill into his mind. He can't crumble now. He has to be strong.

He watched her fall. Heard her cry for him. They he called for her. The scene so familiar yet still hazy to recall. He called her mother. He called to her. Now he sits here waiting. Just like before and it frightens him. He can't lose her. This is his family. She has become the mother figure in her life. She loves him for him. But he lied.

Opening his eyes there is a doctor before him. Guess he wished so hard to not hear the noise around him that he blocked it like he has done in the past. A hand waves in front of his face. He looks up to see a doctor. He holds a paper to him.

Are You Tony?, it reads. He nods. The doctor smiles. Taking the paper back he writes more then hands it. Come with me, it reads. He has never trusted doctors. They had their hands everywhere on him. They, he hugs his knees to his chest.

The doctor watches as the boy rocks and cries. This is not good. Looking to a nurse.

"Has his brother been notified," he asks. She nods. "Ok, where is Dunham?" then there is a squeal and a little girl running toward them. She jumps into the chair latching herself to Tony.

Abby had been taken in with Tony on the ambulance ride. Tony held her hand tightly. Fear had filled them. He had shut down. But she was thirty.

"Hello?" the doctor ask Abby, unknowingly.

"Hello," she responds. The doctor sighs. Good the girl understood him.

"Can you help me with him?" Abby looks to Tony who is in the tightest ball she has ever seen. Wiggling in close next to him she begins to whisper in his ear. Her hand going into his hair. He turns to face her. "Let's go to Shannon." Abby watches as Tony very slowly makes the sign for mom. She nods. "Okay," she turns to the doctor.

"Follow me." Tony tries to cocoon himself around Abby. She allows it. For Tony is hurting. The brave boy who climbs to the top of the tallest trees, shaking now like the many leaves that fall.

KQ

For as long as he could remember he hated hospitals. They didn't represent hope and healing. All he ever received was his heart breaking and inflicted wounds healed in silence. His childhood spent in one lone room. Constantly listening to his mother read to him. She would come home for about a few months but she was never up to playing outside. Mostly the time was spent in the library Sitting and reading books. Books that helped him get through those times his father decided to use him in carnal needs.

Looking around he felt so alone on an island in a vast ocean. A cloud in a pale blue sky. They had let him sit in the waiting room. Waiting, for anything. Doctors passed in and out of the reception area. Ignoring him. Where is Shannon? He needs her. What will Jet do if she is not okay? Will he abandon him? No, Jet promised. But he had not kept her safe.

Thank whomever for Abby. She came with him. Everyone talked about a god. Telling him it is the person we pray to when we want things. He had prayed for his mother and she was taken away. He prayed in all those moments of unwant asking for someone to save him. He never answered. He gathered people would say Jet answered it. Yes, he believed in Jet. He believed in Shannon. He believes in Abby. Trusting her he follows them to Shannon's room. She is asleep and has a tube in her arm.

"Can you tell him she is alright? The tube is to help." Tony heard but let the man talk. Doctors were suppose to help. Sure they helped for the right price. His childhood left everything that was suppose to be good all dark and evil. Climbing into bed he made sure not to jostle her IV'ed arm. Curling into her. Praying now to the wind for that always made him feel. Praying to the sun that always kept him warm. Prayed to Jet and Shannon for those who saved him.

Moving his hand he placed it on her chest. Smiling as he felt her chest rise. He needed Jet to tell him everything is okay. He needs Shannon to be okay. His mind going dark to what would happen if she left them. Would he become like his father or would he still be Jet?

KQ

Gibbs was out in the field remaining hidden. Sniper training, his dream. Remaining still he let his commander walk over him. Smiling to himself at his great camouflage. Then the horn blares. He and the others who had still remain hidden all smile at remaining hidden for four hours. Then another horn blared five times. This is new. Gibbs doesn't move, move and your dead.

"Gibbs, front and center." Is this a part of the test. "Gibbs, Your girlfriend is in the hospital and your brother needs you." Lt. Brody alerted. Tony, blared like alarms in his head and heart. Getting up he scares his commander who had just passed him. Running over to the woman who welcomed him.

"Tony? Shannon?"

"Come with me," Gibbs gave his weapon to the armory officer. Jumping into the jeep in full swamp camo dirt regal. She gets in and they speed off but not as fast as Jet needed.

"What happened?"

"I don't know much. They were at the market when Shannon collapsed. Tony is in shock." Inside Gibbs is worrying like crazy. What is going on? Are they okay? Please let them be okay.

Gibbs enters the room to see Shannon lying in the bed. There beside her is Tony. Moving in closer he sees their hands entwined over her heart. Tony is asleep. Shannon's eyes look up at him.

"Is he okay?" Jet asks.

"He cried himself to sleep."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, um, they ran some test."

"And?"

"You're gonna have to make me a decent woman."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant."

KQ

A/N: I did not abandon. Just major writing block on this. I don't know where to go with this. Sure Tony's dad is still out there. Sure he spoke one word but I don't know what else or where to go. Idea? Help? I have written this several times and just kinda mixed them together.


	24. KQ24: Self-Defense

KQ 24

By: Wolfa Moon

Sum: Self Defense

Dis: No Own

KQ 24

The days changed into something new. A lot needed to be explained and fears need to be quenched. Tony sat beside Shannon as they waited in the doctor's office. It was 2 days since her announcement. It had been 3 since Tony's. It was a routine checkup. Jet had to be in basic still. Tony has her arm to squeeze in comfort and also to comfort Tony that this is normal and he is not forgotten.

For Shannon though recently her mind kept bringing up a hearing memory. A person screaming for his mother. It woke her twice over the days of finding out she would become one. The voice so soft and male. Looking at Tony she wonders. The doctor calls them in.

She is given prescriptions and reading material. Handing them to Tony she gets the car started. Tony looks down at all there is to learn and prepare for. They share a smile as they drive home. At Home, Tony gets out of the car carrying all the papers.

"TONY!" Shannon shouts from the door of her car. Using a tone that was pain filled and urgent. Tony turns on a dime to look at her. Seeing her just standing there perfectly fine he freezes like a deer. His mind wondering fight or flight.

Shannon approaches him. He remains frozen. Her heart hurts at seeing the scared boy. Reaching for him she touches his shoulders. Smile still on her face. "Tony?" he looks away. "Tony, please look at me."

He does. Her smile still there but he is trembling.

"You can hear me?" He nods slowly before looking away. "Hey," she turns his face to see her. "It's okay. Really it is."

'You're not angry,' he signs.

"No," she hugs the boy toward her. "I am glad I wasn't going crazy for one. And we never really asked, just assumed. We love you Tony. Never forget that." He grabs her. The papers falling between them. Tears begin to fall from his eyes. "Shh, I have you Tony. You're our Tony and we love you." The small little man trembling in her arms. How scared he must have been to not talk. To tell them the truth for fear of rejection.

What would Jet think?

KQ 24

Shannon let Tony do whatever he wanted to do for the rest of the day. That meant going over to Abby's house. He had run but not that far from her. By herself now she has the papers laid out in front of her there was a lot to consider and get ready for.

Jet had been ecstatic. Hugging her. Then hugging Tony. Signing frantically about him being an uncle. This scared Tony more. How could they trust him with a baby? He remained silent and still. They haven't had time enough to assure Tony that this is good and he is still part of this family. That could wait till dinner tonight.

Abby had the music pounding. It made the world fade around. Made him really deaf to the sounds of everyday. He is so glad she came into his life.

'Shannon knows,' he signs. This stops her maniac dancing around the room.

'And?'

'I don't,' he slaps his hands down in frustration. 'She is okay with it but. Jet, I don't know. I'm scared.' She comes over to him grabbing his hand she pulls him onto the dance floor. Making him twist and twirl her. Smiling as she makes everything bad go away. Twirling he dances like no one is watching.

KQ 24

Jet sits at the table looking hard at his hands. His brother has been through so much in his short life. Yet he strived on. The boy having so much hidden courage that he envied him. Yet Tony didn't know he has it. It is there but hidden with the fear. To find away around that fear.

Walking home he came across the community center. A bunch of kids screaming. But it wasn't screaming. Stepping in he noticed the kids doing karate. The kids in unison barking a cry while doing a kick then a block. Stepping in he sees one of Tony's deaf friends.

Lt. Dunham spies him watching the kids. Getting up she goes to him.

"It would be good for him." He looks to her.

"Not sure."

"How do you know until he tries?"

KQ 24

Looking from his hands to the paper he was given by the teacher. Shannon was finishing up her cooking and setting the table. She hadn't told him what she found out. She is slightly scared by Jet's reaction. Knowing in her heart that Jet would never abandon Tony. But there was still that fear.

"What's that?" she says setting the casserole on the table.

"It's um, karate. It's a self defense class."

"For Tony?"

"Yeah, I think Tony would benefit from it. What do you think?"

"I think you should discuss this with Tony."

"After dinner."

KQ 24

The issue of hearing had remained silent. Shannon kept Tony's secret. Yet with Jet he was encouraged to step out of his shell. So now he stands in the karate class in the front to see what the instructor is teaching. Being new he feels awkward in his sweat cloths. Being smaller than the kids his age. Thanking whomever again fro sending Abby. She stood beside him. Shannon could only smile as Abby welcomed Tony into the class. Apparently Tony had told her and she in turn asked to join up.

The man came over instructing him into a normal fighting stance. Then he pushed him. Tony stepped back at that and recoiled.

The instructor noticed but then let took the stance reconfirming what Tony needed to do. The teacher saw something in Tony's eyes when he pushed him. A fear that he had seen before. Yet the man had looked at Shannon who was signing encouragement. Who is smiling at the boy. What is there that has frightened this boy, sure the child is deaf and small for his age. Maybe that was the reason for the reaction. Hoping it is just bullying. This course will fix that. Smiling at the boy he motions for him to mimic him.

KQ 24

Tony begins to feel better about himself. But he is still frightened. Frightened about the demons he can't control. The reactions he will receive when Jet finds out that he had lied to him.

Shannon holds him close to her on the couch. Her fingers playing with his hair as he does his homework. She slightly hums a song that he doesn't know. But it is nice. Herself reading a book on what to expect when you're expecting.

'Shannon,' he signs.

"Yes," she speaks and signs.

'Will I still be a part of this family when the baby comes?' it was a new fear. One they had talked about and thought they had ended it on a high not. But the fear.

"No of course not. The baby is gonna need her uncle. The little one is not going to replace you. I'm gonna need you more when the time gets closer to their arrival."

'Will Jet want me still?'

"Forever, just like me." she pulls him close to her kissing his shaggy hair. "Forever and ever." Tony cuddles into her. His hand going to her belly where the new life lay. A new life he is gonna be uncle to.

KQ 24

A/N; Thank you, NCIS fan for your suggestion of self-defense class.


End file.
